Merlin and the Legend of the Ring
by padraigin91
Summary: Arthur is King and Camelot is blooming, one day a young girl enters Camelot and meets an old friend, will they be able to start from where they left of or not? Rated T can change to M in future chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N:  
This is my first fanfiction to be published. Written a few but never dared to publish any, so here goes nothing. Hope you will like it. I will try to publish as often as I can, this story is not yet finnished but I have about 15 chapters on paper, just need to get them over on computer file. Also thoughts of a second story to follow this one once it is finished. Please Review. I'd like too know what you all think. **

Prologue

Deep in the forest where hardly any people came lived a young girl and her dog. No one knew they lived there, because they never staid long enough for anyone to find them. Our story begins on a sunny summer's day just there in the middle of this forest with this young woman and her dog. The girl had long reddish brown wavy hair and wore a greenish dress or so it would seem. The dress was very dirty and worn out so it was very hard to see what colour it could have been. Her face was pale and her eyes where as blue as the sky on a wonderful sunny winters day. Her dog was white as snow with some brown patterns here and there, but still most people thought it was a white wolf that had been rolling in the mud. On this day where our story begins this girl was out with her dog picking herbs, when suddenly...

 **A/N: I will not make so many in future I promice. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as I manage to figure out how this all works ;)**  
 **so please be patient with me. X**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

"Krack" a branch broke in the woods. I turned around and Eira let go of a silent whimper.  
" Go Eira, go, run!" I hurried back to my basket, picked it up and turned around to make it back into the deep woods, when I run into someone and fall back to the forest ground. I heard the running of steps and swords being drawn. Silent fell and all I could hear was my own breathing. I slowly looked up there stood a knight in shining armour and a red cloak on the cloak was an emblem of a golden dragon. The word Camelot ran through my head, I quickly look around me and register that there are six of them, and no way to escape.  
"I think you will have to come with us."  
"What have I done?"  
"Well that is what we are going to find out."  
The knight took hold of my shoulders and pulled me up. I tried to get out of his grip but it was useless. My hands got bind and the knights got upon their horses and so the long walk to Camelot started.

Once I sat my foot within the walls of Camelot I knew my life would become different. I would no longer be the forest girl. I would be treated like a criminal maybe even as a traitor. As the kings men took me through the streets and up towards the castle. I thought about all the stories that I had heard about King Arthur, for being just. Would that apply to me as well? The closer we got to the castle the more worried I got. And what about Eira, what would happen to her when I was gone, and where was she now?

Up the stairs and through the corridor of the castle we went. I could hear my heart pounding; I could feel the fear on my face. Didn't anyone else? We came to a halt in front of a big door, one of the knights knocked rapidly three times and waited. My heart stopped beating and silence fell as we waited for an answer from the other side of that door. The door of my doom, it felt like minuets maybe hours, but it couldn't have been longer than a few seconds before the door opened and I was taken into a great hall. I let my eyes sweep quickly through the room to take it in. On the walls hung banners all with the crest of the Pendragon family, the windows where tall and the sun shown in through them and made colourful pattern on the floor and walls, the floor was covered with wooden boards. In the far end of the hall on a podium stood two chairs and in them sat they; King Arthur and his Queen Guinevere, the people who had my future in their hands. The knight who held me took a firmer grip on my arm and pushed me forward to the podium, every step felt like a mile with stone tide to my shoes. Yet we were at the end of the room to soon for my liking. The knight pushed me down towards the floor so I ended up on my knees.  
"What have we here?" the king asked.  
"We found her in the woods Sire, acting suspicious, we believe her to be an enemy of Camelot Sire, she was accompanied by a wolf"  
"Where is this wolf now?"  
"We only saw it run away, but weren't able to catch it Sire."  
Oh no they had seen Eira, if I got trapped here her life wouldn't to get out of here, I needed to save my Eira.  
"I see, so what are the charges against her?" the king asked nodding towards where I sat looking down towards the floor.  
"We believe het to be an enemy of Camelot Sire, she was seen where we believe alliance to Morgana have been hiding for some time now."  
"You" The king said. "What have you to say for yourself?"  
I looked up from my spot on the floor and p to the podium towards the king.  
"I do not know why I have been taken here, Sire, I also do not know anything about the charges being laid upon me."  
"Then what were you doing in the woods?"  
" I was out with my dog picking herbs."  
" Your dog?"  
"Yes Sire, the white wolf your men saw is my dog."  
" I see..." The king turns around to think.  
As my hair had fallen into my face I lifted my hand to pull it away, that's when one of the knights noticed my ring.  
"What's that upon your hand?" He asked.  
" My ring."  
" Give it here." The King ordered.  
One of the knights pulled it of my finger and gave it to the King. I tried to protest but it was no use. The King looked at it closely and then turned to me.  
"How come you have such a ring?"  
"I..."  
"Where did you steal it?"  
" I didn't steal it sire."  
" Liar, no commoner can own such a ring, it must have been stolen, the same I believe for that dog you talk about."  
"But..." The king looked fearfully at me and I stopped talking, it was better that way.  
"Percival"  
"Yes Sire?"  
"Take some of your men and find this dog."  
"Yes Sire"  
"No please, do not harm Eira!" I shouted.  
The king looked at me.  
"Percival" He said "Make sure you get it here alive."  
I sighted with relief but I was still worried, as three Knights left in search for Eira. The King turned to someone behind the chairs and said  
"Gaius, please examine this ring and find out as much as you can about it will you?"  
"yes Sire"  
An old man walked forward and took the ring from the Kings hand and walked passed me out of the room. I heard the door close behind him and the three Knights. After that it was silent in the hall. I looked up again from the spot on the floor towards the podium. The king stood with his back towards me, I looked to his right and noticed that the Queen was watching me, when she noticed me watching she gave me a comforting smile. I looked away to behind the chairs and the person standing in a corner on the left. Why hadn't I noticed him before? In the corner stood a tall, black haired man with light blue eyes watching me carefully, there was something familiar about him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on from where. I started to search my memories.

"What's you connections to Morgana?"  
The Kings question startled me and it took some time for me to answer.  
"Morgana, Sire?"  
"Yes, Morgana. How do you know her?"  
" I do not know anyone named Morgana, Sire."  
"Then what were you doing in those parts of the woods?"  
" I told you I was picking herbs."  
"What village are you from?"  
" I do not come from any village, Sire"  
" Everyone comes from somewhere, so where do you come from?"  
" I am one of those who never belonged anywhere, who has moved around from place to place and lives of nature with only my dog for company."  
"And your family?"  
"They're dead Sire, when they died I was a burden to the village when I lived and they sent me out into the woods to look after myself."  
"They sent you into exile because your parents died?"  
"That's how you see it, Sire. They would say I became wild and ran away. I'd say I didn't belong there and when they gave me this offer I took it."  
"I see."  
Silence again, after a few minutes.  
"Sire?"  
"Yes."  
"What shall we do with her Sire?"  
"Put her in the dungeons, give her some food and let's see what Gaius finds out about the ring. And if Percival and the others can find that dog of hers."  
"Yes, Sire."  
The knights picked me up and pushed me back towards the door.  
"You don't have to push, I will come quietly I promise."  
"As you wish" said the knight behind me and gave me another push.  
"Hey, she said she would come, no need to push her then." The Queen said.  
"Yes, my lady."  
I was led out of the big hall, down some corridor and down a lot of stairs. In the end I was thrown into a small stone room with hay on the ground and a wooden door. Which was locked behind me with an laughter from the Knights. I looked around in my prison cell, there was a very small hole in the wall, high up, which let in some light. I tried to reach it but I didn't succeed. Yet I could hear the noises of Camelot from it. I'd never been in the city before so I thought I could make the most of it, by listening to it now. It was not like there was much else to do. I sat myself bellow the window and listened to the world outside. I could hear people shout down at the market trying to sell their goods. I heard the sound of horses trotting up and down the streets. I could hear the children playing and laughing. It made me think of when I was a little girl and lived in this small village and played with the children there. That was of course before my parents had died and the head of the village believed me to be dangerous. The sound on the streets of Camelot died out and it started to get cold and dark in my cell. I looked around again, there was some hay spread out across the floor, if I pushed it into one corner it would make a comfortable bed for the night and probably keep me warm as well. As soon as the thought had entered my head I heard a noise outside out-side the door and I looked towards it, out of the darkness came a light. It was one of the Knights with a plate of food. He looked a little mean towards me and said:  
" I brought you some dinner, kings orders."  
"Thank you"  
He opened the door and pushed in the plate. As he closed the door I got up and walked towards him.  
"I hope you are comfortable?" He still looked mean.  
"I am thank you."  
"Good, because it looks like you will be staying here for a while."  
I gave him a little nod.  
"Well enjoy your dinner." He gave me a mean smile and turned away from the door and walked away taking the light with him. I walked back trough the cell and started to push all the hay towards one of the corners. When I was finished it had become dark. Luckily I was used to see in the dark so it was not a problem for me to find my way back to the door and my plate of food. My dinner was made of bread, some cheese and meat. There was also a cup of water. For the Knights of Camelot it might not look as much, but I hadn't had such a meal since I was a little girl. I walked to my hay bed and sat down to eat my dinner. It wasn't before I started to eat the bread that I noticed how hungry I was. I decided to eat as slowly as I could. But soon the food was finished. There was no more noise to listen to from the streets so I decided it was better I got some rest. I soon closed my eyes and was far away from Camelot and my cell.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

 _I was a little girl again, running around in the fields with the other children of the village, laughing, jumping and skipping. Someone called my name and I ran up the road and into a cottage. I had a place to sleep on a pile of hay and my father tucked me in and told me a story about an island far away, across the oceans. The island of the green fields he called it. The next morning I woke up by the rooster welcoming the morning. I walked into the kitchen and saw my mother stand in front of the stove making breakfast. While sitting behind the table there is a knock on the door and a boy stands in the doorway smiling at me, he is tall for his age, black hair and light blue eyes..._

A sudden howl wakes me up from my dream.  
"Eira" I whispered.  
I look around; the moonlight is shining in through the high hole in the wall above my bed. There was not a sound to be heard from the castle or the town. But I was sure I had heard Eira howl. My dearest Eira, where are you now? Would the knights find her? And what would happen with her if they did? The King had ordered to bring her to Camelot alive, would the Knights do that? They did not seem friendly. I was cold I sat down closer to the wall and put my hands around myself and thought about a warm summers day, I felt the warmth go through my hands and warm me up. Suddenly there was another howl, the warmth in my hands disappeared. I opened my eyes and I heard the sound of horse hooves trotting up the street. Eira, they had found Eira, I suck back against the wall, it was useless. I concentrated to hear what was said outside.  
"Sire, we have found the wolf."  
"Good, put it in the cage."  
Eira, they had found Eira, I needed to get out of here, I had to save Eira. Whilst thinking of how I heard footsteps outside my door. The door was locked up and there was the king and the strange man from earlier, the Kings servant I presumed.  
"We have found your wolf." The King said.  
I kept silent.  
"We are not sure what to do with her." He continued.  
"Don't harm her." I said. The servant looked at me with his head in a tilt.  
"Please I beg you Sire, do not harm Eira, She has not done anything. You can do what you like with me Sire, but do not harm Eira." I heard that there was a trace of panic in my voice. The King looked at me and smiled.  
"I had no intentions of harming the wolf but I still want to know what you did in those parts of the woods."  
"I told you sire, me and Eira were out picking herbs."

"But that was not all of it, was it?"  
"Yes Sire, it was."  
The king sighted turned around to look at his servant who shook his shoulders, he turned back around and looked at me and said  
"It looks like you will be staying for a while longer." The king turned towards the door and walked out of it. His servant gave me a last blue eyed look and closed the door behind the King. I looked at the door and sighted, suddenly I felt a sadness come over me and I buried my hands in my face and tears started to roll down my cheeks. I hadn't cried for years, not since the night I was sent out from my village, I then decided to never cry again, so why was I crying now? Once I'd stopped snivelling I took a deep breath and stood up from my place on the floor and started to pace the floor. I had a lot of thinking to do. Why did the King suspect me of doing anything, how had they found us? The Knight had talked about alliances and this woman, Morgana. Who is this Morgana? She is believed to be in the parts of the woods where me and Eira were too. But all I'd sensed and seen was the wild life, no other humans were there. But then again I had noticed the knights to late too. Were my powers disappearing? No I was just to used to be all alone in the woods with no living thing around me except Eira. I had just let my guard down. I couldn't find any answer to my questions and I was tired. I decided to get some more sleep maybe it would all clear up in the morning. I laid down again on the pile of hay and closed my eyes, soon I was dreaming again.

 _The boy in the doorway smiled towards me and said  
"Come out and play" I looked towards my mother who smiled and nodded. I looked back towards the door, jumped off my chair and ran smilingly to the door, out through it and down the street of the village and out in the fields. The boy and I ran around laughing and suddenly we fell down into the grass, looking at the sky and the shapes of the clouds.  
"That one looks like a dragon." The boy said, I giggled looking at the dragon shaped cloud.  
"And that one looks like a ship." The boy looked at it.  
"I like the dragon more."  
"Me too" I answered.  
We lay there on the field all morning looking at the clouds. Suddenly I flew up from my place on the ground and said  
"Catch me if you can." And so I ran away over the field and into the woods, the boy was close behind me, I ran over the forest floor and turned to the right and jumped over the stream three steps later the boy caught me. Laughing we turned around and walked back to the stream and set down and put our feet in the cold water.  
"Look what I can do." The boy said. He looked around to make sure no one was there, he then looked at the water, I looked at it to and I saw how it started to spin around in a circle. I quickly took my feet out of the water. The boy laughed and looked away from the water and the spinning stopped.  
"You did that?" I asked.  
"Of course I did." I look at him with big eyes.  
"I know you can too, you are like me. You know magic to." The boy said.  
"No I don't, magic is forbidden."  
"But we are born with it, without it we are nothing." He looked me right into the eyes.  
"How did you know?" I asked.  
"I've seen you." I looked startled; I never thought anyone had seen me when I had used my powers. I was on my way to get up and go away.  
"No, please don't go, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I gave him a suspected look and held my pace.  
" I am happy that you are like me, it can be like our secret." He continued. I looked into the forest, then I sat back down again on the forest floor looking at him and said  
"Ok, but it has to be our secret!" The boy smiled and I smiled back. We sat there a while splashing the water with our feet and talking. A leaf fell down from a nearby tree I picked it up and looked at it and turned into a water lily, the boy looked at me and I smiled and put the water lily in the stream and we watched it float away downwards..._

I woke up by the sound of the street outside. I stood up and stretched out. I walked around the walls and came to a halt I looked up at the hole in the wall and listened. I heard a woman go by complaining about the price off the vegetables. I heard children play and salesman trying to sell their goods. I stood there for a long while, suddenly the door opened behind me and I turned around. The Knight with the mean smile stood in the door, I wanted to take a step back but I held my ground. He looked quickly at me and said.  
"Enjoy your food." I didn't react.  
"This might be your last; the King isn't going to do charity work in the dungeons, as for the wolf. Well let's see if she will last the day." I nodded towards him that I understood. He lay down the plate and closed the door behind him. I did understand that he was lying. I had the Kings word on that he wouldn't harm Eira. But then again I was a prisoner and he the King. But one thing I was sure about, I would not trust the knight with the mean smile.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Two chapters in one week =) As I said before I try to update as often as I can. I hope you still like the story, Please read and Review. I'd love to know what you all think.**

CHAPTER III

I was alone at home, mother and father where on the fields working. Mum had said that I under no circumstances was I allowed to go near the fire, but I was cold so I took a piece of wood and put it on the fire, sparks flew around as I turned away from the fire and sat down on the floor, I was tired and nodded away. Suddenly the boy shook my arm and I woke up.  
"You need to get out of here" He shouted. I looked around and saw fire everywhere. He pulled me of the ground and guided me back to the door and out into the fresh air. The whole town was running to our house with buckets of water to put out the fire. Me and the boy stood coughing outside. Mother and father came running and mother hugged me, while father thanked the boy for saving my life. The fire was put out, there was rather a lot of damage to our home. Hunith came running down the street and hugged her boy. She turned towards us and said  
"While your home is being repaired you will have to live with us."  
" We couldn't." My mother said, looking towards my father.  
"I insist Caitlin." Hunith answered.  
"Then we accept."  
I gave our home a last look and then followed after my parents down the street to the home of Hunith and the boy. That evening my mother called the boy to her and said  
"Thank you for saving our girl." While saying this she gave him her ring.  
"Only give this to the person who deserves it, that is what I was told, and I am telling you. Only give this ring to the person who deserves it. And you deserve this ring." The boy smiled and took the ring, we all clapped our hands and the boy walked over the room and sat down next to me, I smiled, took his hand and said  
"Thank you for saving my life Merlin." We looked into each others eyes and smiled.

Somewhere in the Castle:

"There must be something we can do with her." Said Guinevere.  
"Yes but what, she has not done anything wrong." Said Arthur.  
"Well I need a new maid."  
"Would you trust her to as your maid?"  
"Why not, if she is who she says she is."  
"But we do not know who she is, we don't even know her name."  
"Well I for one do not think she is with Morgana. It isn't her style to not send a message when we take her people."  
"True, she might not be important to Morgana, she might be lying." Arthur started to pass the floor, Guinevere followed him with her eyes from where she sat.  
"The dog is very important to her." Guinevere said.  
"Yes I have noticed that." He face started to light up. He opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted him.  
"We've already tried that trick, she doesn't know anything about Morgana. We just have to believe and trust her." Arthurs face went thoughtful.  
"Lets keep her down there for a few more days to give Gaius the time to find out more about the ring, the we ask her about her history."  
"And her becoming my maid?"  
"Let us first see what her story is."  
The door opened and the servant entered.  
"Gaius thinks he has found the information you asked for."  
"Good, ask him to come and tell us." Arthur ordered. Eira was walking round in circles in her cage, wondering.  
"Where was my leader and why was I brought here?" Eira laid down and stared sadly into the ceiling. A door opened and a woman in a red dress came in with a bowl of water and food. Eira liked this person, she was always kind and had a nice voice. The woman opened the cage door speaking just as the leader used to and putting the bowls on the ground. The woman looked at her for a while, closed the door and left the room. Eira whimpered, she didn't like to be left alone. She drank some water and then lay down again on the ground, staring at the ceiling. "A Gaius" Arthur said. "What have you found for us?"  
"It is very interesting, Sire."  
" Please do share it with us." While saying this he gestured to Gaius to sit down. Gaius bowed and seated himself on one of the chairs by the table.  
"The ring is of the late Queen from the Ire, Sire."  
"The Ire? What is that?" Guinevere asked.  
" The Ire, my Lady is an Island on the other side of the ocean."  
"And the ring is of their late Queen?"  
"Yes, Sire."  
"So how did it end up with the girl?"  
"Legend has it that the King and Queen knew that there was a traitor within their midst, and that they were in danger. They therefore sent their only daughter and child with their maid and servant. They took the baby princess with them across the ocean and no one knows to where. The ring legend says it must have been given to the maid in trust, since it was not found with the Queen. It is said that the ring is given down from Queen to princess in generations with the words 'Only Give it to the person who deserves it'."  
While saying this Gaius put the ring on the table. The servant saw it and thought 'Pádraígin, but how could that be? Why hadn't he recognised her? Would she have remembered him? And was that why she had seemed so familiar?'  
"I wonder what she has been through?" He said out loud. The others stopped talking and looked at him.  
"Sorry, what was that Merlin?"  
"Nothing" He pulled a innocent face, he hoped.  
"Yes you said something, what was it?" Merlin sighted  
"I said, I wondered what she's been through, Sire." Arthur looked astonished to Merlin.  
"Well we could always ask her." Gwen suggested. Now Arthur looked as astonished towards her. He then looked at Gaius, who shrugged his shoulders and said,  
"It's up to you, Sire. But we can't keep her down there forever."  
"We'll ask her tomorrow then." Arthur ended the conversation. Merlin and Gaius bowed and left the room.

Later that evening:

*knock, knock.*  
"Come in, Ah Merlin"  
"Sire"  
"What do you think, will she tell her tale?"  
"You're asking me?"  
"Yes, well..."  
"I don't know, yes I do believe she will but not about the ring bit, not the legend behind it."  
"Why not?"  
" I don't think she will know it, sire."  
"We'll see tomorrow."  
Merlin saw the ring on the table. He took it up and looked closer at it, it was the ring he remembered. While holding it pictures of his childhood came flashing by. A girl with long reddish brown hair smiling holding a water lily.  
"Merlin."  
"Yes, sire." He put the ring back on the table.  
"Stop daydreaming and polish my armour for tomorrow."  
"Yes, sire. Goodnight." The king nodded and Merlin left the room.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

I'd been in the dungeons for a week and I started to think that they never would let me out. But I was wrong. This morning the knight with the mean smile opened the door, took me by the arm and pulled me with him. What was going to happen now? He pulled me along the corridor and up the stairs.  
"Where are you taking me?" I asked  
"Kings orders." He just answered. It could not be much good. We stopped again outside the door of the big room. *knock, knock* Once again my heart stopped beating. The door was opened and I was pushed in by the knight. I fell to the floor and heard the door close behind me. I listened but the mean knight was not behind me.  
"Please be seated." I heard the King say. I looked up, there in the middle of the room a table was placed. The King and Queen where standing behind it and on my side was also a chair placed. I stood up and walked across the room towards the table with suspicion.  
"Please don't be afraid and sit down with us." The Queen said and gestured me to take a seat in the chair prepared for me. I looked at her and she smiled towards me. I sat down hesitantly. I looked down into my lap and folded my hands on it. I saw the King and Queen sit down opposite me. I sensed the room, we were not alone. I looked around but there was no one else to be seen, strange. There was another knock on the door and it opened.  
"Ah, Gaius please, join us." The old man came walking through the room and placed himself on a chair behind the King and Queen. As passing them he made a bow. I wondered how long we sat there in silence before the King finally spoke.  
"What is your name?"  
"Pádraigín, sire." I answered, still looking at my hands.  
"well Pádraigín, Would you like to share your history with us?" I though about how I would answer the question. Saying now would be un polite.  
"It is not a happy story, Sire."  
"We still would like to hear it." He said friendly. I looked up, the old man and the Queen nodded encouragingly to me.  
"The I shall tell you." I looked up towards the window in the far end of the room, took a deep breath and started to tell them my story.

"I was born on an Island called the Ire, or so my parents told me, when I was still a baby we fled over the ocean and to this land. I do not remember any of this, but my father used to tell me stories about the Ire. I grew up in a village north of here called Ialdore." The King, Queen and the old man became a bit restless about this news.  
"Ialdore?" The King asked.  
"Yes sire, is something wrong Sire?" The look in his eyes made me nervous.  
"No. I'm sorry, please continue." I took another deep breath and continued my story.  
" We were happy in Ialdore and we where safe, it lasted until my twelfth summer. It all started with the fire, but someone pulled me out. Half a year later my parents died from an illness. I was taken in by a widower and her son. About three months after my parents death I was accused by a Village elder to have killed my parents."  
"Killed them?!" The king asked.  
"Yes, sire."  
"But you just said that they were ill."  
"They were Sire. But the village elders son was ill now too and since my parents had died he believed the illness would stop if he sent me away."  
"And did it?"  
"I don't know." I answered.  
A door opened and the person entering said.  
"I don't know if it helped that you were sent away, but he did survive." I looked around and smiled.  
"Merlin." I said as I stood up and ran towards him. He caught me and hugged me tight.  
"It's good to see you again Pádraigín." He whispered.  
"You too." I whispered back. He let go and I looked closer at him. It was still him, the boy that I knew. The black hair, the blue eyes, the cheek bones and the smile, only older.  
"ahum" The King sounded. We both looked back towards the table, Merlin took hold off my hand and looked towards the old man, he nodded. The King didn't look happy.  
"Is there something you want to tell us Merlin?" Merlin nodded.  
"Yes Sire. This is my oldest friend from Ialdore, when people became ill and died Pádraigín was accused because her parents where the first to become ill and die. After Pádraigín left it was found at that it came from the land, but the elder didn't want to search for her or bring her back. He said she got what she deserved." Merlin looked at me and squeezed my hand. I gave him an understanding look and turned back my attention to the King and Queen.  
"Why haven't you said anything until now?"  
"You never asked me, Sire. And I did not know it was her until Gaius put the ring on the table and said those words. Even then I couldn't be sure it really was her. "  
"What words?" I asked.  
"Only give it to the person who deserves it." We stood there in silence all thinking.  
"Please do tell us the rest of your story. What happened after that you left Ialdore?" The Queen asked. I let go of Merlin's hand and went back to my seat at the table. Merlin walked around it and took his place on the left side of the King.  
"I went to other nearby villages but was soon sent away again, the village elder from Ialdore was always after me. Soon I was not welcome in any village anymore, so I started to live in the forest moving around as much as I could keeping away from civilisation. I found Eira as a pup tied to a tree about two years after I was sent away from the village. I took care of her and she has been my companion ever since. I've heard and seen people from a distance but your knights were the first people I've had contact with for eight years."  
"How long have you been out there?" The Queen asked.  
"It is ten years now since I left Ialdore."  
"Would you excuse us Pádraigín?" The King asked me.  
"Of course Sire." I stood up and walked back to the door and watched the paintings in the windows. There were Kings and horses, fields and a sunset all with coloured glass. I was dreaming away in the picture of the grass when the King called my name.  
"Pádraigín." It was weird hearing it again after all these years.  
"Yes, sire?"  
"How would you like it to come and live in Camelot."  
"But what would I do, Sire."  
"You could come and work as my maid." The Queen said. I looked at Merlin, he nodded encouragingly I nodded to.  
"I'd be honoured, my Lady." I said with a little bow of my head.  
"That's settled then." The king said, smiling for the first time.  
"Merlin, tell my men to get prepared it is time for some sword practice." He clapped his hands and looked very pleased. Merlin didn't but bowed and said  
"Sire." And left the room the king followed  
"I guess I should go back to my patients" The old man said "My Lady." He bowed and left the room. The Queen looked at me and said  
"What about a bath, clean cloths and meeting Eira?"  
"That would be lovely, my Lady."  
"Come with me then."  
I followed the Queen out of the gig room and through the corridors of the castle and up the stairs into the Queens personal quarters.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V

The Queens room was large and airy. She ordered a servant to get a bath ready, the servant looked at me with disgust and walked away.  
"Sorry" Said the Queen. "I guess you look a bit odd" she smiled.  
"Yes I suppose I do" I smiled too.  
"Well let's see what we can find for you to wear."  
"Oh I couldn't my lady."  
"Nonsense, Arthur doesn't know but I have kept a few of my old dresses. I haven't always been a Queen you know."  
"But still my lady, I couldn't walk in a dress fit for a princess."  
"Who said I was a princess?" The Queen laughed.  
"May I ask what you were my Lady?" She had made me curious.  
"Off course you can. I used to be the maid off Lady Morgana. Before that I used to work in the castle kitchen." I looked surprised  
"A servant, my Lady?"  
"Yes, why not? Now where did I put that dress?" She mumbled.  
"You do not have a servants complexion, my Lady." I said quietly. The Queen laughed again. She had a friendly and warm laughter I liked the sound of it.  
"Ah here it is" She pulled out a light purple dress with white body and tiny red and yellow flowers on it.  
"I couldn't wear that, my Lady. It's so grand."  
"Nonsense I wore it and now shall you. If you rather not wear rags, that is? But then I don't think I will want you as my maid."  
"My Lady" I bowed. The Queen smiled "Right then."  
The Servant came back to tell us that the bath was prepared and left the room again. The Queen helped me "this is fun" she said. "I haven't done this for years. I've missed it"  
"But it can't all be bad, being a Queen of Camelot."  
"Did I say that? I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. I just guess that I'll never really will get used to the idea of being waited on, when I have done the waiting for so long."  
"I am sorry, my Lady."  
"Don't be" we were quiet for a while. The warm water was lovely, I couldn't remember when I had, had a warm bath last.  
"There, your clean." The Queen stated. She left me in peace and went to sit behind her desk. I dried myself of and started to take on the dress laid up for me. When I'd put in on I walked past the tub "I sure was dirty" I said the Queen came looking "Well you're not anymore" the water in the tub looked like a muddy pool but my skin was now looking clean and pale.  
"Sit down here" she said and pointed to a chair, I sat down. The Queen took up a brush and combed out all the knots from my long now wet hair. When she was done she made a braid off it. "There you are done" She smiled and I smiled back.  
"Thank you my Lady"  
*knock, knock* the Queen nodded to me and went to sit behind her desk again. I stood up and answered the door. There was the knight with the mean smile he looked surprised to see me, but composed quickly.  
"Tell your ladyship that dinner is in half an hour" he said and left.  
"I shall, thank you." I closed the door behind him and turned back to the Queen.  
"Dinner is in half an hour my Lady"  
" Ah well we should get prepared then"  
"My Lady" I bowed and followed her back to the dresser.  
"I will give you a period to learn, after that you will need to become independent" She looked at me.  
"I understand, my Lady" I bowed again.  
"Firstly, you only bow when you enter or leave the room. Or if you are to stay in the room but are dismissed in another way"  
"Yes, my Lady" I didn't bow this time.  
"That's better" she smiled. The Queen showed me a few things and then said it was time to be getting down for dinner. I opened the door for her and walked after closing it behind us.  
"You will always be walking at least 3 steps behind me."  
"Yes, my Lady." She started to walk and after counting to three I followed her. We  
came back to the big hall outside the Queen turned to me and said  
"Today I want you to watch Merlin and learn, tomorrow you also will have to help."  
I nodded and we entered the hall, and there she was Eira she came running to us through the room and she jumped up at me. She also had, had a bath because her fur was shiny white. I hugged her and talked to her. The Queen stood there smiling at us. Then the King and Merlin entered the room I stood up and watched as the King helped the Queen to her seat at the table and then took his. Eira went to the table to and lay down next to the chair of the Queen. It stung a bit to see Eira so at ease with the King and Queen, but I shook it off I should be happy, she wasn't behaving differently. I took my place at the wall and stood in the shadows watching as Merlin served the King and Queen, taking it all in for tomorrow.  
"Pádraigín, could we have some more wine?"  
"off course, Sire" I nodded my head and walked out off the shadows to the table with the wine jug when I turned back I saw two surprised faces starring at me, I gave a little shy smile and walked to the table to fill the cups and then went back to my place. Merlin stared after me I didn't like the attention. I knew the dress was too much. I had to make myself another one and soon.

After dinner the Queen showed me to my room. it was a small squire room with a bed a table a chair and a wardrobe.  
"Don't you like it?" The Queen asked me.  
"I do my Lady".  
"Good."  
I walked around in the room and stopped in the middle turning back again.  
"Is it all mine? The room I mean."  
"Yes"  
"I don't need to share it with anyone?"  
" No"  
I smiled, at the end of the bed in the corner was a piece of skin laid out on the floor. Eira examined it and then lay down with a peaceful sight.  
"Look in the wardrobe" the Queen said. I looked at her, she smiled secretly. I walked to the wardrobe and there hung some garments.  
"They are my old once, from when I was a servant. I think they should suit you. Do you like them?" The Queen sounded worried.  
"Thank you my Lady. I don't know what to say, thank you."  
"You're welcome. I will see you in my dormitory later, just get a bit at home first. See you later."  
"My Lady." I said and bowed as she left the room. I went through the garments. There was another one as beautiful as the one I was wearing now. But most of them was as the gowns I'd seen in Ialdor. Only with a little bit more colour. I took one off the garments out off the wardrobe and changed into it. I hung back the beautiful purple garment in the wardrobe and closed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror and didn't recognise the person staring back at me. I was looking very pale for someone who had lived out of doors for so long. Must be the new environment or maybe because I'd had a good clean. The girl looking back at me from the mirror had a long braid of red brown hair, white skin, red cheeks and blue green eyes, framed with black lashes. I shook my head to clear it and turned away from the mirror and walked to the door. "Come along Eira" Eira stood up and followed me through the corridors to the Queens dormitory. I knocked and entered.  
"Ah Pádraigín" the Queen looked up "I see you have changed"  
I looked down upon my dress and the back to the Queen.  
"I hope you don't mind my Lady, I feel more comfortable like this."  
"Off course you do." she smiled "I still remember when I needed to start wearing finer fabric, one feels like an animal in a cage and everyone on the other side looking at you."  
I Smiled "Precisely my Lady."  
"Well let's see, the evening rutine is the same as in the morning except for the breakfast." I nodded I helped to open the dress and give the Queen her night gown and went to fix the bed. When the Queen was done she sat down at the nightdress table, I went to stand behind her and took out all the hair pins and combed her hair. The Queen was patting Eira who had put her head on the Queens lap.  
"I will give you a month time, and then we see if you are qualified to stay as my maid."  
I looked at her in the mirror "Yes my Lady. I will do my best."  
"I'm sure you will."  
I braided the hair and took a step back.  
"Can I do anything else for you my Lady?"  
" No thank you, you may go."  
"Good night my Lady" I bowed and was on my way to leave the room.  
"Good night"  
At the door I turned around "Come along Eira" I closed the door behind us and went back to my room.

 **A/N:  
** **Thank you all for following the story, I hope you still like it. Please leave Reviews because I like to know what you all think.** **On Sunday my books will arrive from home, so I can continue too type out the rest of the story. I promise that there will be an all new chapter next week =)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update the story. It's been a bussy month and quite a rollercoaster ride for me.  
** **I hope you are all well and that you will continue reading the story. I will make it up to you. For the next chapter (CH 7) is nearly finnished and is extra long =)**  
 **Please don't forget to Review. It is what makes me want to continue with the story!**

 **Also want to whish all you fantastic readers a Happy New Year. Make it a good one! So now we can get on with the story...**

Chapter VI

I woke up early the next morning. I changed and was on my way out off the door when I bumped into Merlin.  
"Oh I am sorry" I said quickly looking up "Oh Good morning Merlin"  
"Good morning Pádraigín".  
"Is there something? Otherwise I think I should wake up her majesty."  
"Not without breakfast."  
I looked at him as if he had turned mad.  
"Sorry?"  
"You can't wake them up without breakfast."  
"Oh, yeah, I knew that. Where can I find breakfast?"  
Merlin smiled took my hand and said  
" Come on, I'll show you."

I followed Merlin along many corridors down towards the kitchen.  
"I could get lost here."  
"Oh, you soon get to know your way around and if you are lost you can always ask some of the guards."  
I then noticed that there were two guards placed in nearly every corridor.  
"Here we are, Hello we are here to collect the breakfast of the King Arthur and Queen Guinevere."  
"I yet have to hear of another King and Queen of Camelot" the cook said "Here you are" She said looking up for the first time. She was a very plum woman with an angry expression. "New here are you?"  
"Yes, I suppose I am."  
"Well as long as you know, this is my kitchen!" She turned away and started banging something on the counter.  
"We'd better go." Merlin said, I followed him gladly. As we left the kitchen we heard the cook shout something.  
"Is she always that angry?"  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
"oh... I don't think I dare to go down there alone. I don't fancy her shouting at me. I'd rather fight a vildren." Merlin laughed.  
"What?"  
"You'd rather fight a vildren, than the cook downstairs?"  
"Well... the vildren one can fight off."  
"True, I suppose the cook would look better with a cabbage head"  
I laughed now too.  
"Merlin!" it was the mean knight.  
"Kyrian" Merlin nodded  
"Shouldn't you give the king his breakfast, before he's waking up?"  
"We're on our way"  
"Yes... I thought as much" He looked at me, I took a step back and stood behind Merlin.  
"So they let you out, be careful a lot happens here in Camelot, you might get into trouble. If you know what I mean."  
"Is that a threat?" Merlin asked.  
"Oh no, I wouldn't dare to, not with the Kings best friend that close."  
"You forget your place Kyrian"  
"No, I don't think so, but you might, if you spend too much time with those wild things." He gave me another look.  
"Pádraigín works for the Queen and right now you are keeping her from her breakfast too."  
"And that must not happen now, must it?!"  
He took a step aside and let us pass, I kept close to the opposite wall. I didn't say anything until we were a few corridors away.

"I do not trust him, he scares me"  
"More than the cook?"  
I knew it was meant as a joke but I answered very seriously.  
"Yes, even more than the cook"  
We walked in silence the rest of the way to the King and Queens Dormitory and knocked on the door and entered.  
"Good morning Sire, my Lady" Merlin said happily and mad a little bow, I to made a bow and closed the door behind us. The King and Queen went to sit down at their table and Merlin and I put down the plates on the table in front of them.

"Merlin?"  
"Yes Sire."  
"There is something wrong with my plate, can you see it?"  
"Arthur..." The Queen started.  
"Wrong with the plate, Sire?"  
"Yes, Merlin and do not repeat me like your stupid."  
"What is wrong with the plate?"  
"There is no bread on my plate!" The King said while hitting with his fists on the table at either side of the plate. Merlin looked at the plate with surprise  
"You're right, there is not"  
"So where is it?" The king sounded angry now and I took a step back, Merlin didn't and started to smile.  
"I have it here Sire." He said and pulled out a piece of cloth from nowhere, unfolded it and presented it to the King. The King took the bread and grumbled at Merlin.  
"What was that for?"  
"I kept it from Gwain, Sire."  
"What has Gwain got to do with my breakfast?"  
"Well he sometimes has the idée too steal the food off your plate, so I hid it. He usually goes for the bread in the mornings."  
"Gwain?"  
"Yes, Sire."  
The king started to laugh, it was a pleasant laugh and the Queen joined in.  
"well that would be typical of him" the King said. "Thank you Merlin, you may go and polish my armour."  
"Sire" he said and left the room. I was left alone in the room with them and it made me nervous. But there was no need to. The King and Queen ate their breakfast and talked a little. After about 20 minutes, they had finished and the King stood up and walked away from the table. I walked to it and started to take away the plates from the table.  
"Leave it" the Queen said "Someone will collect them later  
I nodded.  
"Where has Merlin got to?" the King asked.  
"You sent him to polish your armour, Sire." I answered before I could help myself. It went quiet in the room, all starring at me.  
"Yes, so I did." The King walked to the door opened it and shouted down the hall "MERLIN!"  
"Come along" The Queen said and I followed her to the room next door, the Queens own chamber. I heard Merlin enter in the next room "Yes, Sire?"  
"I'd like to get dressed"  
"Yes, Sire"  
"The door, Pádraigín."  
"Yes, my Lady." I hurried back to close the door. After that I helped the Queen to change and fixed her hair.

"What is my Lady going to do today?  
"I think I'm going to watch the training later today."  
"What kind of training?"  
"The training off the knights. it's rather interesting from time to time."  
"May I come and watch?"  
"Off course you can. Well done and thank you."  
"My Lady." I answered with a little nod of the head.

The morning passed by with the Queen teaching me the different etiquettes of the Castle and my role in it.  
"we'll take the feast etiquette later" she said "I think it is time for lunch"  
"Yes my Lady" I said, nodded and walked out off the room to get the Queens lunch. But how would I get to the kitchens and back without getting lost? I started walking down the corridors now and then asking for the way to the kitchens.  
"yes!" the Cook asked irritated  
"I... I am here to... to collect the Queens...s lunch?"  
"Oh, yes the new maid. Well let me tell you that this is my kitchen and I don't want no one in my kitchen telling me what to do. Do you understand that, new one?"  
"Yes I do."  
"Good, here is the Queens lunch"  
"Thanks" I said, took the plate and turned around to leave the kitchen.  
"And Remember this is my Kitchen!"  
I walked out of the kitchen, trembling. "rather meet a Vildren" I muttered to myself and walked back towards the Queens chambers. I found the way back quite easily. Maybe it would not become so difficult after all.

"Ah. All alone are we?"  
I stopped, it was the mean knight again. What had Merlin called him... Kyrian.  
"Don't worry I shall not harm you, yet" he chuckled.  
"You're threatening me again." I stated. His eyes turned dark.  
"Don't think that little Merlin can protect you forever, I'll get you out of her sooner or later; when you least expect it." I knew I could not give him the satisfaction of letting him see how much he affected me. He really did scare me. I took a breath to steady myself and replied.  
"I'd love to stand here all day talking to you, but the Queen is waiting for her lunch" I walked passed him and continued my way down the corridor.  
"He can't protect you forever" He shouted behind me.  
Was that what they did here in Camelot, shot after you? It looked like it. But I had to ask Merlin for an conformation. I had arrived, knocked on the door and entered the room. There was someone else there. I ignored this and said "Your lunch, my Lady." I made a little bow.  
"Thank you Pádraigín." I put the plate on the table.  
"That looks good" The stranger said. I looked at him and saw that he was a knight of Camelot. I'd seen him before he was one of the knights who had caught me.  
"And we meet again" he said with a smile. I nodded back.  
"So how do you like it here in Camelot?"  
"I've yet not seen much of Camelot."  
"Oh, well we need to change that..."  
"Elian" The Queen whispered.  
"What you cannot not approve off me showing your maid around in Camelot. Now can you Gwen?"  
"Off course not Elian, but I don't know if Pádraigín would want you to show her around. Maybe she had someone else in mind." A secret smile played upon the Queens face.  
"Who would that be, she doesn't know anyone."  
"True" The Queen stated.  
"Now Pádraigín, would you like me to show you around in Camelot?"  
"I'd love to, but my Lady will be needing me for the training later this afternoon."  
"I'll get there with Arthur. And Elian needs to be present there so that will not be a problem."  
"well lets go then." Elian said and held the door open for me. I looked at the Queen, she nodded and smiled. I called Eira and followed Elian through the door.

"So how do you like it here in Camelot?" He asked as we made our way through the corridors and out of the castle.  
"I don't really know, it is my first day."  
"The first days are always the hardest, but Gwen said that she is very pleased with you."  
"You seem to know her Majesty very well."  
"Yes, she is my sister."  
"Oh..."  
"Surprised?"  
"Yes, just a little." I admitted. He laughed. We had come out off the castle and down to the streets.  
"What would you like to see?"  
"What do you want to show me?"  
He smiled. "This way."

Elian took me through the small and crowded streets of Camelot all the things I had heard in my prison cell I now saw with my own eyes.  
Children playing, sales man selling and women talking. My eyes were wide with wonder.  
"Never seen a town before?" Elian asked me.  
"No, I grew up in a small village and since I was 12 I've been living on my own in the woods with Eira."  
"Really? One wouldn't notice you behave so naturally."  
"Well I thank you" I said with a little bow.  
We started to laugh.  
"What about you?"  
"I grew up in Camelot, my father was a blacksmith here. When I was about 16 I got naive my sister would say. My father wanted to teach me the trade. I didn't and left. I only came back a few years back when Gwen found me. Arthur made me a knight and I've stayed ever since."  
"Never wanted to be a blacksmith?"  
"No, I knew I could do better and as you can see I did."  
"Yes... Sometimes one has to get lucky." I looked away into the distance, not seeing.  
"Oh, hello Elian." I looked up startled it was the old man.  
"Hello Gaius, something wrong?"  
"Oh no, Just Gorlium with his back ache. Don't listen do he?"  
"What did he do this time?"  
"Lifted heavy stones to build a new cottage in the lower town, told him ages ago he should stop working, don't listen. Well nothing more I can do then give him some potions I suppose."  
"Some do not want help or being told what to do."  
"Well that is obvious. Camelot seems to be full of those people. I live with one too."  
"ha, ha, ha Merlin being difficult again is he?"  
"Not more than usual I suppose" Gaius mumbled.  
"So what are you doing here?" Gaius asked.  
"I'm showing Pádraigín around in Camelot."  
"Oh, hello. Didn't see you there."  
"Hello, Sir."  
"Call me Gaius, everyone does. I'm the court physician."  
"Hello" I didn't know what else to say.  
"So what do you think of our town?"  
"It is impressive I must say."  
Gaius smiled. "Elian you better hurry practice will start soon."  
"Oh, yes. Thank you Gaius. Are you coming?" I nodded and followed after him through the streets.  
"See you Gaius."  
Gaius lifted his hand in reply and turned to walk to the other direction.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here is an extra long chapter since I didn't update the story in so long. Another long chapter is on its way.  
Please read and review. **

Chapter VII

when we arrived at the practise field Elian led me to the Queen and left me there, before leaving he kissed my hand and went out into the field. The other knights were already there among them Kyrian. Merlin was also there handing out swords and shields. All the knight were playing around, laughing. What I'd seen, Camelot was a happy place.  
"Are they always mocking about?" I asked.  
"Most of the time, yes but they can be serious too." The Queen answered me.  
"We can always hope so" I answered doubtfully. The Queen laughed "Yes we must indeed."  
The King entered the field and all the knights stopped at once and became serious.  
"Right now there is nothing threatening us. This doesn't mean we do not have to be prepared for it. Evil is everywhere around our borders." He looked at each and everyone off them. "We never know when they are going to strike and therefore we must be ready. Any questions? No! Then let's begin."  
All the knights went to stand on a line and the King waited, after a while...  
"Well come on Merlin, we haven't got all day!"  
"Yes, Sire." Merlin stood up quickly to collect a large wooden shield with painted green and white circles on it, in the middle was a red circle. He walked to the middle off the field and held the wooden shield in front of his chest.  
"Gwain" The King ordered. A knight with long black hair standing wildly around his face stepped forward. I assumed he was Gwain. He walked to the middle of the field and drew his sword. Before arriving to where Merlin stood, he took a swing with the sword to the big wooden shield Merlin was holding, Merlin held it up to defend himself. The knight took another swing that Merlin blocked again. After 5 swings Merlin fell to the ground.  
"Well done Gwain. Merlin is it really so hard not to fall over your own feet?" the King asked.  
"Well..." Merlin started  
"Never mind, again Leon!"

Gwain helped Merlin up from the ground and went back to the other knights. Another knight stepped forward, he had curly blond hair and a big nose I noticed. He did the same as his friend. After 5 swings Merlin was down again.  
"Well done Leon." The King said. Leon also helped Merlin up and went back to the others.  
"Elian" Another 5 swings and Merlin was down.  
"Really Merlin, is it so hard?"  
"Your knights are tough."  
"Don't be such a girl Merlin.#  
They glared at each other.

"Is the king angry with Merlin, my lady?"  
"No, just a bit annoyed. Nothing new. It'll pass, always does."  
I nodded that I understood. I noticed someone watching me. I scanned the knights, Kyrian was watching me. For how long? I must say I'd been to busy watching the practice to notice.  
"Percival" the King said. Another knight stepped out of the group. He was big with muscles and bald. The way he walked towards Merlin made me nervous. Percival drew his sword like the rest of them a struck. It looked like Merlin wasn't really ready for it as he took a few steps back to find his balance again. I grasped. Percival took another swing witch Merlin blocked by taking a step to the side. Before Merlin found his balance this time Percival struck again and Merlin fell down to the ground with a big thud. I took a step forward.  
"Good Percival. Merlin, that was Pathetic!"

Merlin crawled up and with a little help from Percival came back on his feet again.  
"Good for you that I'm not one off the knights then" Merlin said as he tried to get his breath back.  
"You alright Merlin?" Percival asked. Merlin nodded. The Knight gave Merlin a pat on the shoulder before going back to the other knights again.  
"You're right Merlin or we would have lost Camelot long ago"  
"You don't want to know what I've done for Camelot" Merlin mumbled.  
"What's that Merlin?"  
"Nothing, Sire."  
"OK, Who's next?...Kyrian!"  
"No" I whispered.  
"Sorry"  
"Nothing, my lady"

Kyrian walked out on the field with proud steps. He drew his sword and stopped a few feet away from Merlin.  
"You know Merlin" he said "Your girlfriend is worried about you, but it is she who needs to worry. Cause when you're not here you can't protect her now can you?!"  
"Don't you dare" Merlin said  
"Who is gonna stop me? You? Ha!"  
The king looked at them and then up to us, he looked worried. Kyrian and Merlin glared at each other with a look of nearly hate in their eyes. suddenly Kyrian made a move Merlin blocked it. Kyrian wasn't being nice like the other knights had been. He took swing after swing at Merlin and he just managed to block them. Everyone looked with surprised eyes. Kyrian stopped and started to walk in a circle Merlin followed not looking away.  
"So you know how to fight, do you?" Merlin didn't answer " oh, the silence type, so unlike you, don't worry soon you won't say another word again."  
He took another swing at Merlin who barely was able to block it and then another one. Merlin was on the ground and Kyrian took another Swing.  
"Stop!" the King shouted, but Kyrian didn't. Merlin blocked it with the shield.  
"I said stop." But Kyrian took another swing this time Merlin just managed to roll out of the way. All the knights rushed out on the field to stop Kyrian from attacking Merlin. They just managed as Kyrian was going for the next swing.

"Have you gone completely out of your mind?" the King shouted at Kyrian.  
"He asked for it." Kyrian spat.  
"I didn't see Merlin ask for anything."  
Kyrian was silent. "Put him in the dungeons for the night."  
"You can't do that! I'm a knight."  
"And I'm the King of Camelot, so I can! Guards... Take him away."  
Two guards walked onto the field and took Kyrian with them.

"Come along" the Queen said. We walked onto the field while the King turned towards Merlin. Percival and Elian were already kneeling next to him.  
"You alright Merlin?"  
"Yes, Sire"  
"I'm sorry this is not allowed to happen. Don't know what came over him."  
"Are you hurt Merlin?" The Queen asked.  
" No my Lady" Merlin tried to get up, he moaned in pain.  
"You are not well" Percival said. Pushing him back to the ground.  
" I go and get Gaius" Leon disappeared quickly.  
"You were brave Merlin, I'm proud of you."  
"I thought I was a girl sire." The King and the knights laugh.  
"Even girls can fight" he said looking towards his Queen.  
"Come on let's get you to Gaius." Elian said, he and Percival helped him on his feet and supported him as they went back up to the town. I looked after them, oh what I hated that knight.

"Let me escort you back to the castle" The King said and offered his hand to the Queen. She took it and they started to walk I followed as I should.  
"I don't know what got into Kyrian." the King started.  
" Neither do I, though I must say I never trusted him as much as the others."  
"I wonder what Merlin has done to deserve this."  
"I don't believe Merlin had done anything, it is not in Merlin, maybe Kyrian got personal?"  
"Yes. But what to do with him."  
"Let him cool down during the night and hear him out to morrow."  
"What would I do and be without you?"  
"A King without his Queen of hearts!"

I felt that the conversation became too personal so I fell behind another 3 steps. I knew that what happened between Kyrian and Merlin had to do with me but not why. The only thing I wanted to know was why this knight kept threatening me while the others were friendly. What had I done to him? I'd never met him before until a week ago...

we arrived at the castle.  
"I need to go and see how Merlin is."  
"Off course."

The King gave a little nod and walked away through the corridors.  
"Come along." I followed the Queen back to her room.  
"Come sit with me" she said when we'd entered the room. She walked to the table and seated on a chair, I sat down opposite her.  
"Do you know why Kyrian attacked Merlin?"  
"No, my Lady"  
"I think you do, please do tell me. I won't be angry or throw you out."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise." I looked at the Queen. I knew I could trust her.  
"This might sound stupid but I believe that Kyrian doesn't like me. He has been mean to me ever since I arrived in Camelot. He has also been threatening me whenever he can."  
"What has this to do with Merlin?"  
"He always had a big urge to protect me."  
"Merlin?!"  
"Yes, my Lady. He has saved my live more than once and I his."  
"Best of Friends" the Queen smiled. I looked past het out off the window disappearing far away with my thoughts. A knock on the door brought us both back.

"Come in"  
Gwain appeared at the door.  
"Message from Gaius, Merlin is going to be fine."  
"What a relief." The Queen said looking at me. I smiled, I was relived to.  
"May I go and see him, my Lady?"  
"Off course, Gwain can you show Pádraigín the way to Gaius?"  
"Off course my Lady"  
I stepped out of the door and Gwain followed me.  
"Never been to Gaius before?"  
"No, I've only been in Camelot for a week. The thing I've seen the most of Camelot are the dungeons."  
"Yes... I can see that as a problem"  
"How?"  
"Well you've seen the dungeons but not the rest of the Castle. Usually that is not a good sign."  
"Well you brought me there."  
"True. But if we hadn't brought you here, you wouldn't now be the Queens maid. "  
"True."  
"And admit it, it's better that roaming around in the woods alone. I know I do." I smiled secretly "So you have roamed the woods?"  
"Not really the woods but the country."  
"I thought the woods were part of the country"  
"Trying to be clever are we?"  
"No" I looked innocent.  
"hmm"

we walked for a while in silent. It probably wasn't more than 5 steps when Gwain started his questions again.  
"So you know Merlin, do you?"  
"Yes, for quite some time too."  
"Really, how long? Two days?" I chuckled.  
"No. I've known Merlin since I was a child."  
"He's never mentioned you"  
"Well, it's a long story."  
"Care to tell me?"  
"Not really, but I will let you guess."  
"No, I'm not much for guessing." we walked quiet again for 5 steps.  
"You lived in the same village" he started I nodded as a reply.  
"You grew up together and when you got older your parents decided to leave the village and make their own way else were"  
"Well sort off, but how did I end up in the woods then?"  
"Hmm... You became rebellious and walked away to make your own way to?" I chuckled again.  
"I like your version off my life" I said. "It's more of an adventure."  
"But it's not it. Is it?"  
"No. Sorry, but it is a good one." I smiled and Gwain smiled back a dazzling smile.

"Here we are" He said knocking on the door. There was a little "come in" from the other side and Gwain opened the door and let me in as he followed me in.  
"Oh hello... Pádraigín wasn't it?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Come to see Merlin I presume?" he smiled, turning around. "Merlin, you've got a visitor. Come, come" He said to me. We followed him through the room to a bed. On the bed was Merlin, he was awake but looked a bit wary.  
"He's had a blow to the head and some bruises but for the rest he is fine" Gaius told me. The King was standing in a corner of the room.  
"Sire" I said and bowed, he nodded looking worried towards Merlin.  
"This shouldn't have happened" He said. Merlin looked up, nor wary anymore. He looked at the King and said.  
"Arthur!" the King looked at him. "You're not to blame" he stared at the King for a long while. When the King nodded Merlin sunk back with his head on the pillow looking wary again.

"Sire" Gwain spoke.  
"Yes, Gwain"  
"My Lady wishes to speak with you"  
"Yes, I'll go right away. Merlin you rest. I don't want to see you up and running about today. Tomorrow however..."  
"Yes, Sire." The King clapped Merlin on the shoulders and left the room only to stop at the door. "Gaius" he said nodding and left. I sat down on a stool next to the bed.  
"Is Kyrian always this dangerous?" I started the conversation with Gaius.  
"No, but he has always been the most temperamental of them."  
"I had gotten that impression." I said looking at Merlin.  
"What happened?"  
"well..." I sighted "Kyrian was threatening Merlin... about me. I don't know but he sort of lost it. That's what it looked like." Gaius looked at me.  
"I have a feeling you don't like Kyrian."  
"Well he doesn't like me either so I guess it's mutual. He is the one doing the threatening. I've never done him anything. I don't even know him."  
"It is strange, I admit"  
I looked at Merlin again, he was sleeping now or was he just closing his eyes? I couldn't tell.

"What was he like when you where children?" Gaius was looking at me.  
"The same as now, only... more light hearted. Now it looks like he had got a big burden on his shoulders. Like the whole kingdom relied on him."  
"Maybe it does."  
"I know it does."  
"You know him well then" Gaius said, he looked a little worried. Like he had said to much.  
"Pádraigín" Merlin had woken up and looked at me.  
"Hello"  
"I'm sorry... I couldn't..."  
"I know, it's okay." I replied.  
"But you could have gotten hurt."  
"Well, I didn't. you did though. I'm sorry"  
"I'm not." he smiled.  
"I nearly exposed myself. Luckily the knights were quicker."  
"I'm glad you didn't. I don't think I could live with that"  
"What, being saved by a Girl?" I said in surprise, smiling warmly.  
"No. Get you executed because you tried to save me." my smile disappeared.  
"I wouldn't let it happen though." he said. I looked into his eyes.  
"Don't you dare. You've got a life here a good one, don't ruin it because of me. Promise! Promise me you won't"  
"I promise" he said but I knew he was lying even if he didn't show it. I knew him better than that. Merlin closed his eyes and sighted. It was time for me to leave. I stood up and turned around. There stood Gaius he looked very grave at me I felt like a child being told off and he had yet not spoken.  
"Care to tell me what that was about?"  
Could I tell that I had Magic. No he would want to keep Merlin and I would have to go. And I didn't want to. Camelot started to feel like home. Even though I'd only been out for a day.  
"Nothing" I said slowly  
"It didn't look like nothing."  
"We were just joking, sort of" I said hesitantly.  
"Joking? Didn't sound like that... Well off you go."  
I nodded and went out of the room back to my own.

That evening I served the King and Queen dinner alone. The Queen had to give me some hints once or twice but they were very patient with me.  
"I'll give Kyrian a trial tomorrow if Merlin is up."  
"Knowing Merlin he will be."  
"I'm sure you are right, never sees to surprise me."  
"No he doesn't" the Queen smiled.

Later that evening I helped the Queen to get ready for the night when she spoke;  
"Worried about Merlin?"  
"Worried my Lady?"  
"Yes, you're wearing a frown"  
"oh... No my Lady I'm not worried about Merlin... He's stronger than he looks."  
"I'm sure he is. What's troubling you Pádraigín?"  
"I don't know my Lady. Something..."  
"Yes... Something in the air" she said thoughtfully.  
"I'm sure it will clear up tomorrow my Lady." She smiled.  
"Thank you Pádraigín, you may go"  
As I walked to the door to leave the King entered. He held the door open for me.  
"Good night my Lady, Sire" I nodded to them both and left the room.  
"Good night" the King answered and closed the door behind me. I walked back to my room. Eira was sitting outside.  
"Hello my friend, where have you been all day?"  
"Oh around" I looked around startled.  
"Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to give you a fright" It was Elian.  
"Hello Elian."  
"Hello"  
"Can I help you?"  
"No, Just came to see if you were alright. I heard you have visited Merlin, why?"  
"What is this? an enquiry?"  
"No, just wonder how you know Merlin." That seemed to be the question of the day I thought.  
"Well if you must know we grew up together. Now if you don't mind I'm tired and have an early morning tomorrow."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you...I...I..."  
"Well you did!"  
"Let me make it up to you"  
"How?" Did I really want this I wondered.  
"Dinner, tomorrow?"  
"I don't know?"  
"It's just dinner among friends"  
"Okay"  
"Great. See you tomorrow. Good night" Elian walked away happy. I was left behind with Eira feeling torn. Why were the knights so friendly. Nearly to friendly. I went into my room, lay down on my bed and started to think. But it was all a blur I sat up and walked to the window to look out through it. The moon stood high on the night sky and lightened up the forest top. I heard an owl hoot. Could I really find me a home here in Camelot. Until now I'd only gotten my friend into trouble. If Kyrian would be spoken free I'd leave. Just to keep Merlin safe.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, been super busy with school and work. So here and extra long chapter for you, hope you like it, please tell me what you think!**

Chapter VIII

We were all summoned to the great hall for the trial of Kyrian. They were all there; the King, Queen, the Knights, Gaius and Merlin. Kyrian was brought in by the guards. He looked furious. The King was standing on the podium with his Queen seated behind him, both of them looking graceful and magnificent, there was no doubt about who ruled this land. The Knights were scattered around and in front of the podium in small groups. Merlin and Gaius were standing on the opposite side of the Ile that had been created. The Queen had left me in the care of Elian. The guards let go off Kyrian. The King looked down at him, another person would feel small but apparently Kyrian did not.

"Kyrian" the King started, his voice clinging through the hall.  
"Can you tell us why you attacked Merlin yesterday?" Kyrian kept silent starring straight ahead.  
"Kyrian!" Kyrian looked up bored.  
"I did him a favour, like you said Sire, he is useless."  
"You nearly killed him!"  
"Nearly isn't good enough. Besides you can easily get a new and better manservant."  
"I don't want a new manservant!" The Queen coughed. The King looked around.  
"So that is your reason?"  
"No, Sire"  
"Then what was?" Kyrian was silent again.  
"Leon"  
"Yes, Sire"  
"What did you hear yesterday?"  
"I heard Kyrian threaten Merlin, Sire."  
"How?"  
"By telling him he..." Leon trailed off.  
"Yes, Leon" the King urged him.  
"By telling him he couldn't protect Pádraigín from him if Merlin wasn't there."  
"I see. Merlin, can you confirm this information."  
"I do, Sire" Merlin answered the King with a nod. The King turned back towards Kyrian.  
"Kyrian, what have you to say for yourself?"  
"I might have said that. But my main point was to get him to fight back. I wanted some competition."  
"Then why did you continue when I told you to stop?"  
"I didn't hear you, Sire"  
"Pádraigín?" The King turned to me now, So did every other head in the great hall. I didn't like it.  
"Yes, Sire."  
"Do you have any idea why Kyrian would threaten Merlin about you and why Merlin would react like he did?"  
"I..." I looked around, finishing with Merlin.  
* _Tell them*_ I heard in my head. So I took a deep breath and started.  
"Ever since we were children he's always been rather protective about me... Not only me, all his friends. I guess that is in his nature. Kyrian has threatened me more than once with Merlin present..."  
"That is a lie" Kyrian shouted. Before anyone could react Kyrian had knocked down the Guard and taken one sword and was running towards me.  
"She is lying, a witch!" Before he could stab me or I could protect myself Merlin came jumping in between. It all went by in slow-motion. I was about to raise my hand, Merlin jumped in between me and Kyrian shouting "No!" and Kyrian made a strike with his sword. It his Merlin on the arm and he fell to the floor. Merlin was sliding over the floor and hitting his head to the wall. I looked at Merlin, I heard Kyrian shout in frustration and I looked away from Merlin unconscious body and saw Kyrian go for another strike at me. This time the Knights were prepared. Elian and Gwain drew their swords and it didn't take them long to unarm Kyrian, Percival took a tight grip on Kyrian arms two other Knights joined in and pointed their swords to Kyrian throat.

"Stop" the King shouted, he looked furious.  
"How dare you fight against you own."  
"He's just a servant" Kyrian spat back.  
"Still, he is a citizen of Camelot, a friend."  
"He's not mine" Kyrian looked insane spitting and trying to get loose. The Knights did not let him go. The King stepped down from the podium and walked to Merlin, Gaius was already there.  
"Gaius take care of Merlin, you, you and you" he pointed at three knights I did not know the name off, they stepped forward.  
"Follow Gaius and take Merlin with you." I looked after them as they left the hall.  
"ha, ha, ha" Kyrian was laughing the King turned to him looking furious again.  
"What's so funny" he asked coolly.  
"Your down fall" Kyrian said laughing again. "You care so much about the peasants, it is your weakness, you even married one" Laughing again, this time Elian answered before the King could.  
"That's you Queen you're talking about, your QUEEN and you are speaking to the KING of Camelot!"  
"So? He's still weak" Kyrian spitted on the floor at the kings feet. The King looked up slowly.  
"You have disappointed me Kyrian. I thought you were a worthy knight of Camelot. It seems I was wrong. Because of your actions and your words I have no other choice but to take your knighthood away from you, since you are not worthy of them. Also since you have insulted me, my Queen and my country in every way possible I should have you hanged."  
"Pleasure" Kyrian said with a smile.  
"But I do fear you might become a hero, which you do not deserve. I there for ban you from the grounds of Camelot, you are never to come back here again. If you do I will hang you!... "Take of his knighthood and send him away" He said to the two knights holding Kyrian.  
"With pleasure... I mean yes, Sire" The Knights took a laughing Kyrian with them out off the hall. The rest of the people gathered there also walked out. In the end only the King, Queen and I were still in the hall.

"Sire? my Lady?"  
"Yes, Pádraigín" The King didn't look angry anymore, rather concerned and anxious.  
"I was wondering, well thinking actually, that Kyrian doesn't seem quite well. In his head I mean."  
"What's you point?"  
"Well... Won't he be a danger to himself and others? Wouldn't he be a danger to Camelot?"  
"He is to humiliated about losing his position to try and attack Camelot."  
"Alone, yes. But he could get allies. He might be potty now but he isn't stupid and he is a good fighter not to mention he knows a lot about Camelot security."  
"Yes I'm sure he does and if is so smart as to remember it, he will not attack Camelot."  
"Yes Sire, I'm sorry Sire." I made a bow "My Lady" and left the room.

Halfway through the Queen called me  
"Pádraigín"  
"Yes my Lady?"  
"You may go and see Merlin. I will not need your help or service anymore today."  
"Thank you my Lady"  
I made another bow and hurried out of the hall. When I had closed the door behind me I ran through the corridors to Gaius quarters. I walked the last corridor down and knocked on the door, Gwain opened.  
"Oh, hello Pádraigín" He said and held the door open for me.  
"Hello" I said as I entered the room. Merlin was laying on a bed in the middle of the room.  
"Ah, Pádraigín, your good with herbs aren't you?"  
"Yes, sir"  
"No need to call me Sir, call me Gaius." He smiled at me. "Could you collect some herbs?"  
"Off course" I was already halfway to the door when Gaius said  
"Take Gwain with you" I looked up in surprise.  
"I don't trust Kyrian, please just go with Gwain."  
I smiled "off course, coming Gwain?" I was already out of the door. "Coming" I heard behind me. "See you later Gaius" Gwain soon caught up with me.

"Why the hurry?"  
"Oh...I just need to clear my head"  
"And the best way to do that is by picking herbs?"  
"No. By being outside among the trees."  
"Good one"... "So where do we pick these herbs?"  
" They usually grow where there are stones." I replied.  
"I know a good stony place not far from here"  
"Then what are we waiting for?"  
"This way"  
We walked out off the Castle and Eira joined us.  
"Hey girl, coming out?"  
"Woof, woof"  
I laughed "Come on then" Eira jumped around our legs until we were outside of the walls of Camelot. We walked in silence until Gwain asked.  
" So Kyrian is to be sent off tonight. What do you think about it?"  
"He is a danger to himself and everyone around him."  
"You think he should be killed?"  
"No. Locked up"  
"Harsh"  
"No. If he is locked up he can't do anyone any harm"  
"True, but one cannot lock someone up for the rest of their life"  
"I know, but now he is a danger to Camelot. What if..." I trailed off.  
"What if... what?!"  
" Nothing." I answered more because I didn't really know what I meant either. "Oh here they are!" I picked the herbs and put them in the bag Gwain had brought with him. Eira was sniffing around, now and then rolling around on the forest floor. It was a relief to be out in the forest breathing the fresh air and be outside of the castle and the tension there. But I could not appreciate it for long, Merlin needed the herbs. When we had picked the herbs I sighted deeply.

"What's wrong?"  
"Sorry?"  
"You sighted, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just.. I just sighted."  
"Come on, I know a short cut"  
" Ah I have heard of those before. Usually they are long cuts"  
"What an awful local sense that person must have had. Do I know him?"  
"Yes. I suppose he had and maybe you do know him"  
"This way come along."  
"Eira" I called, she followed us barking.  
Gwain was right it was a shorter way back to go. Before I knew it we were already at the walls of Camelot.  
"Know anymore shortcuts?  
"Actually I don't" He smiled "But I know a less crowded one.  
I followed Gwain through the small streets of Camelot and he was right, they were less crowded as we came to the front door of the castle Kyrian was led out in a tight grip by the guards. He looked at me and spit on the ground.  
"We aren't finished yet. we've just started."  
Gwain took a step in front of me and held an arm out to protect me. "Just go Kyrian" he said coldly. Kyrian gave him a cold look and the guards pushed him forward again.  
"She is a witch you know" he said looking back at me. "Just look at how she's got everyone wrapped around her finger" The guard gave him a big push forward. Kyrian gave a rabble of bad language as the disappeared out of the castle walls into the town.

"He doesn't seem that potty anymore" I said  
"No, but still. You a witch! ha, ha, ha. Arthur would have his head for even suggesting it. Magic is evil and you are all but evil aren't you?"  
I was silent  
"Pádraigín?"  
"Sorry."  
" I was only joking you know. About you being evil and all that."  
"I know. Let's get these herbs to Merlin shall we?"  
"Sure, this way" Gwain led the way, we walked in silence. When we arrived at Gaius, Gwain knocked on the door and Gaius opened.  
"How is he?" Gwain asked quietly.  
"Still week, did you find the herbs?"  
"Yes we did" Gwain handed over the bag.  
"Good"  
"Can I help?" I asked.  
"Yes, you can" I stepped inside.  
"Well I need to go" Gwain said. "See you Gaius, Pádraigín."  
"Bye" I said before turning around and continue inside the room. Gaius closed the door and walked after me.

"What can I do?"  
"You can bath his face, he has got a fever."  
I nodded and hurried to the bed and started to work. As i bathed Merlin forehead I couldn't help myself but to talk to him.  
"You can fight this Merlin. I know you can"  
Gaius came with the herb paste.  
"We need to put it on the wound and it will take away the infection. "  
I took of the bandages. It was not a deep cut but it was rather big. It went from one side off the arm to the other. "I stopped the bleeding but he has lost quite a lot of blood, it is not helping that he is unconscious either. It weakens him more."  
I was quiet. I knew I could mend Merlin in a heartbeat well the wound at least. But if I did Gaius might tell the King and I would lose my head. But Merlin was worth it. I decided to see if the herb paste would work first. I took the bowl of paste and put the past in and around the wound. Gaius handed me some clean bandages and I put these around Merlin arm. I finished it off with a little knot.

"You are good with this, you could became a good Physician."  
"Maybe, I don't see how though"  
"I'm teaching Merlin, he learns slowly but I think he starts to get it. You could learn too"  
"You mean if Merlin can learn it, anyone can?"  
"Did I say that? How rude of me"  
"I would love to learn, but I do not know anyone who can or would teach me."  
"You know Merlin" He looked at me for a long time. I broke free from his questioning gaze and looked at Merlin.  
"If he makes it, I'll ask him"  
Gaius nodded in approval and raised from his seat and left Merlin in my care. I bathed Merlin forehead. He still had a fever. I sat there for hours, after a while Elian came to tell me that the Queen wouldn't be needing my services for a while. I only nodded as a response. I noticed that nothing really mattered anymore to me, only Merlin. I thought it was strange how so much had changed in so short time. All I could ask myself was why. Around noon Eira came along. Gaius opened the door for her and she came straight to the bed and lay down at Merlin feet. I sighted and she looked at me with her knowledgeable eyes. They often reminded me about an owl. Gaius came to sit next to me for a while.

"What an extraordinary dog you have"  
"Yes, she is something special" Eira looked up as if she knew we talked about her.  
"One would have thought she would be shy among all the people, as you have lived so secluded."  
"Yes. But I believe she does better here in Camelot then I. She makes friends so easy."  
"So do you" I looked at him, I didn't understand.  
"I mean; the King, the Queen and the knights are all very fond of you, not to forget to mention Merlin."  
I looked down shyly I wasn't used to the attention of being so well noticed.  
"It's a bit magical how you two get everyone to like you"  
There was that word again 'Magic'. I looked startled and froze. Before Gaius would notice my reaction I started to bath Merlin face again. Gaius looked at me suspiciously but let it rest.  
"Do you stay for dinner?"  
"If I may"  
"I insist" He walked to the fireplace and put the kettle over the fire.

Dinner was good. Not like the food the King and Queen got but a lot better than the broth from the kitchen that I got every morning and evening. It reminded me more about the food I used to eat in the forest.  
"You eat my dinner with bigger delight than Merlin" Gaius laughed "He usually makes a lot of faces while eating." He went thoughtful "Though I must say they are entertaining enough"  
I smiled "Is he really that horrible towards your cooking skills? I know Hunith to cook very, very well but there's no need to look down at yours"  
Gaius smiled "Well he is getting better at appreciating my dinner skills, besides I like to experiment from time to time." I smiled back. "Yes that must be it"

Merlin mounded. I left my dinner and hurried to him. Gaius followed I took a quick look and then Gaius said what I already knew.  
"The paste is not working"  
"Do we have something else we can try?"  
"Not that I know off but I will have a look in my books"  
Gaius went down with his nose in his books. I hurried to get some fresh water and started to bath his forehead again.

After a few hours his temperature was still high. Gaius came back.  
"I have not found anything in my books that will help him" he said. I was having an argument with myself in my head. When suddenly Merlin started to talk, the fever had become worse.  
"Pádraigín" he mumbled a few times. Gaius looked at me. "Pá...drai...gín... he...lp" he mumbled again.  
"What on earth can he mean?" Gaius wondered.  
"I know, but I can't" I looked at Merlin "Please don't make me, please"  
"Make you do what, he's unconscious"  
I didn't care anymore. I looked around quickly it was just Gaius here. "Fine" I said. I took of the bandage from his arm and cleaned out the paste.  
"What are you doing?" Gaius asked  
"Saving him" I said coolly. I put my hands over his wound and concentrated. I felt the heat go through my hand and through my fingers. Gaius looked at me as if in shock. I knew it had worked for Merlin started to breath slower and he stopped mumbling. Gaius looked from me to Merlin and back again. I took away my hand from Merlin arm, there was no more than a red line where the flesh wound had been only half a minute ago. The wound looked weeks old.

"I don't believe it" Gaius exclaimed. I looked up, I never been so calm after using my powers near anyone. Cause I knew I'd done the right thing for once. It was what Merlin had asked of me. Gaius starred at me for a moment and I looked back calmly.  
"You've got magic to... That's why he is so protective about you isn't it?"  
" I don't know why he is so protective about me but yes, me and Merlin are the same. Only his destiny is bigger than mine."  
I looked down on his sleeping face, free from pain now the wound was healed.  
"You know about his destiny?"  
"I've heard stories told by the druids."  
"You've been with the druids?"  
"No... well I've met them now and then. I do not trust them but they do not harm me so I do not fear them."  
"No, you won't need to with those powers you have. It's better than what Merlin ever achieved. And you do it without speaking to. How fascinating."  
He looked at Merlin and then at me again  
"How long?"  
"Sorry?"  
"How long have you had magic?"  
"I was born with it; I could move objects before I could talk. My parents were scared of people finding out"  
"I bet they were. But your parents didn't have magic?"  
"Not that I know off. I never saw them use it. And they didn't like it when I did. They were scared of me then"  
"Who knew except for your parents?"  
"Why all these questions?" I asked suspiciously.  
"Oh, sorry I'm just curious, the only one like you I've ever met is Merlin"  
"Well there is your answer to your question" I answered.

There was a knock on the door. Gaius went to open it was the King, he entered I turned to him and nodded. "Sire" he gave a small nod back and turned towards Gaius.  
"How is he Gaius?"  
"The fever has broken, you can see for yourself"  
As the King walked towards Merlin I turned around and saw that the bandage was still of the wound. I gave it a quick look and the bandage tolled into place as did the blanket. Neither the King or Gaius had noticed the movement. As the King approved I stepped aside. The King gave Merlin one long look and said.  
"You've done a good job Gaius as always"  
"I've had good help" The King looked at me .  
"Yes, I heard you are good with herbs. Must have been good living in the wild"  
I nodded "It was, Sire"  
"well I see Merlin is in good hands." The king hesitated "How long until he wakes up?"  
"I don't know, Sire. Depends on him"  
"He's strong he'll make it" The King mumbled. Then looked at Gaius and said "Thank you Gaius, you're doing a great job"  
"Well if it wasn't for Pádraigín... herbal knowledge he..."  
"Well, thank you both then"  
"Sire," Both me and Gaius said with a little bow.  
"I'll see you later Gaius" The King said and left the room.  
"Well done" Gaius whispered and nodded towards the blanket. then sighted deeply.  
"It will not be easy having two of you" he mumbled  
"You won't turn me in will you?" I felt I was panicking.  
"Off course not child. Don't be silly. Besides Merlin would never forgive me if I did. And you are no danger to Camelot"  
I stood still waiting but Gaius only smiled at me.  
"You need to excuse me. I need to do my rounds but Merlin will be fine in your hands." and he left.

It was only me, Eira and Merlin left.  
"What do you think?"  
Eira only looked at me with her knowledgeable eyes sighted and lay down her head again.  
"Yes I suppose you are right" I sighted and sat down to watch over Merlin. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

Merlin remained unconscious for the next two days. Sometimes mumbling in his sleep. I went as often as I could, but I was now the Queens maid. And a Queen was never expected to wait for her servant to arrive. But the Queen was very kind to me and often asked how Merlin was.  
"Where is Eira? I haven't seen her for days"  
"She is with Merlin, my Lady"  
"She must enjoy his company"  
"I believe she does."  
"Can't believe it to be very entertaining" she gave a little smile  
"No, I believe not, my Lady" I smiled to myself as I was turned away from the Queen.  
"Oh, sorry, here I go on complaining. It's just... Oh he'd never admit it"  
"My Lady?"  
"Arthur. He'd never admit that Merlin is his best friend. And that now that he is ill he misses his company terribly. He's been mopping for days. Though he'd never admit that either"  
"I do not know the King as you do, my Lady. But of what Gaius and the Knights have told me you might be right."  
"Talk, do they?"  
"Only good, my Lady. Mostly about things they have done"  
"They're good at boosting. Be careful you don't fall."  
"Fall my Lady? Into what?"  
The Queen chuckled "Rather into who" She looked at me with twinkling eyes and a smile.  
"Don't worry, my Lady. I'm not falling for anyone. They're to macho for me."  
"And Merlin?" I looked at her surprised.  
"Merlin was... is my best friend"  
"That's how it starts"  
I wanted to respond but there was a knock on the door and the King entered.  
"Gwen I need to..." He stopped there staring in front of him.  
"Yes, Arthur?" He shook his head.  
"Ah... I need to... Eh... Ask you something"  
"Yes Arthur, what is it?"  
"Do... would you like to come riding with me this afternoon?"  
"I'd love to"  
"Good, good... Well see you then" He smiled and hurried out the door.  
"That was not what he really wanted"  
"No?!"  
"No. Well I'll find out this afternoon I suppose."

That afternoon the King and Queen road of and I went to Gaius and Merlin.  
"Ah, Pádraigín, come in, come in. Have a look at this. What do you think?"  
Gaius showed me a herb.  
"Isn't that used for sleeping draught?"  
"Yes, good. I used to use these for Lady Morgana she... Well never mind. Now Mrs Jones is having trouble sleeping so I need to make her a draught as well... Now let's see..."  
Gaius disappeared in his own thoughts. I smiled and turned towards Eira and Merlin.  
"Hello, how have you been?" Eira looked at me  
"Yes I know. We will go out soon, promise"  
"That would be good. It's quite boring laying here"  
"Merlin!"  
"Hello" he smiled weakly.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Fine, never better"  
"Liar"  
"Yeah, feel rubbish"  
"Good"  
we fell silent and watched each other for a while.  
"Ah, ha, yes that's it!" Gaius shouted out.  
"What has he been doing?"  
"Sleeping draught, couldn't remember the recipe."  
"Hmm, it's on page 150 in the big red book third on the right on the second top shelve."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"well, why didn't you tell him so?"  
"I didn't know he was looking for it. Besides I was unconscious."  
"True"  
"So what have you been up to these past few days? weeks?"  
"Only 5 days. Not much. Looking for herbs, healing you, been running after the Queen. Run after by knights and keeping you and Gaius company"  
"The knights are running after you? What did you do?"  
"I've done nothing"  
"What do you mean healing me. You haven't used magic have you?" his voice going from jokingly to slight panic in seconds.  
"Of course I have. You asked me to. Don't worry the King doesn't know only Gaius and he promised not to tell anyone" I gave a small smile.  
"I trust Gaius with me life" Merlin said gravely  
"Good! " I looked away from him.  
"What's wrong Pádraigín?"  
"Nothing" I knew I wasn't fooling him, but he didn't press on instead he asked;  
"Tell me about the Knights?"  
"What's there to tell?"  
"I don't know, you tell me. You were the one telling me they're after you"  
"Well only Elian and Gwain"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, Gwen sais they fancy me, but don't ask me why"  
"Well I can believe that" He said with a secret smile crossing his face. I looked dumbstruck at him, this was getting to serious so I gave a joke back, hoping to ease the tension building up between us.  
"What did you hit? Your head?"  
"I suppose I did" he jokes back.  
"Woof"  
"Yes Eira. What is it?" I asked and Merlin looked at the dog with a raised eyebrow.  
"Woof, woof"  
"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?"  
"grrr" I laughed.  
"You think that is funny? an angry dog?"  
"She isn't angry, she just said..." The rest of my sentence was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Gaius said. The door opened and Gwain and Elian entered.  
"Eh. Hello Gaius. Is... is Pádraigín in?"  
I gave Merlin a meaning look and he just looked shocked.  
"Yes, she's with Merlin" Gaius answered without really looking up from his work. The Knights turned to me and Merlin.  
"Eh, Hello Pádraigín. We were wondering if ... if you'd like to go for a walk in... in the woods with us. You can of course bring Eira."  
"Eira already told me you were coming" I smiled and winked at Merlin.  
"She did?" the Knights asked in unison.  
"Oh so that was the growling" Merlin said understandingly. The Knights looked surprised.  
"MERLIN! You're back!?" They both shouted.  
"Well I had no intentions of leaving"  
"This is great. Arthur is going to be so pleased to hear you've come around" Elian said.  
"ha, ha Yes. He need someone to help him I suppose." Merlin smiled.  
"Now how about that walk" Gwain asked. I looked at Merlin who nodded.  
"Alright then." I stood up "See you later Merlin"  
"See you" He put his head back on the pillows and was sleeping before we had left the room.

It was a short walk in the woods Eira running ahead of us. The Knights telling all sorts of stories about their earlier adventures. Back at the castle Eira disappeared and the Knights bid me a good afternoon. I went back to the Queens quarters and did some cleaning.

It was late afternoon when they came back, the King and Queen. Their dinner was already waiting for them, they sat down and started their dinner.  
"How was your day Pádraigín?"  
"Fine, my Lady."  
"And Merlin?"

"Oh...He woke up today. He should be up and about in a few days, Sire"  
"Good." the King said without much interest. "Sorry, what?" he said.  
"I said Merlin will be back working in a few days, Sire"  
"Excuse me" he said and hurried out the door.  
"Good for him" the Queen mumbled and then smiled broadly. "So Merlin woke up?"  
"Yes my Lady"  
"Nothing else special happened today?"  
"No"  
"Oh, Cause I thought I saw you and two of the Knights in the woods earlier today"  
"Oh, yes. Well Gwain and Elian asked me to go for a walk with them"  
"hmm" the Queen said and went back to her dinner. The King returned 30 minutes later looking better than he had done in days. He ate his dinner not even complaining about it being cold.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: First off all Sorry that you all have been waiting ages for this next chapter. But I've been super busy with school and work and everything else. Hopefully I will be able to update more frequently now, but I can't make any promises. Thank you all who are following the story, you warm my little writers heart. Please feel free to review, and let me know what you think, your reviews give me energy to continue the story. I have two more chapters to type from paper, but don't worry the story will not end there. Keep reading!**

CHAPTER X

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Me and Eira found our home in Camelot. Eira accompanied the Queen most of the day as did I. Some of the days I would help Gaius, who often sent me and Merlin into the woods to collect herbs for his medical potions.  
The Knights still asked me to come along on walks or watch them train. It was a quiet life, without fear or hunger. It was the life I'd missed for so long.  
From Kyrian we had heard nothing. But I knew he was out there somewhere waiting for the right moment.

There was a knock on my door, I went to open it, It was Gwain.  
"Good evening" He said.  
"Good evening"  
"I was wondering if you would like a moonlit walk with me" He said with a smile.  
"Oh... I..." I didn't know what to say. "I would love to but I promised Merlin I would help him with the herbs."  
"Oh" his smile faded "I see, well let me walk you there then?!" The smile returning to his face. How was I to get out of this? I had promised to help Merlin but he wouldn't be happy to see me with one of the knights again. He looked sad then, when he thought I wasn't looking.  
"Well I suppose you could" I said hesitatingly. Gwain smile grew.  
"Well come along then" I smiled back wearingly as I put on my shawl and called Eira to follow.

The Castle was quiet and the corridors deserted. Only the touches were lighting them up. Suddenly Gwain stopped me.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing" I gave the corridor a quick look but couldn't see anything to stop for so I continued. Before I's taken two steps Gwain took hold of my arm and turned me around to face him.  
"What!" I asked a little irritated.  
"You're beautiful" I looked at him in shock. Where did that come from?  
"You are, You're beautiful even compared to this flowers" He pulled out a flower from behind him and held it out for me in his hand. I looked at the flower and then back at Gwain.  
"Thanks... I think" He chuckled and placed the flower behind my ear. Then with his hand he traced down my neck, shoulder and arm until he reached my hand; He look it and kissed it.  
"Come out and walk with me in the woods one of these days. Just you and me, it's been to long" I didn't know what to say so I just stared into the corridor for a while. Then I looked at Gwain and said. "I will ask Guinevere"  
"Oh yes, that might be tricky" He smiled "Shall we?" He held out his arm and without thinking I took it and we continued our way to Gaius.

When we reached the door Gwain took my hand again and kissed it.  
"It's been my pleasure to escort you" He smiled and knocked on the door for me before turning around and leaving.  
"Good night" he said before I could reply Gaius opened the door.  
"Ah Pádraigín. Good to see you. I need to see some patients but you know what to do" He stepped aside to let me in and then stepped through the door and closed it behind him as he left.

Merlin was sitting at the table with a pile of herbs in front of him. As I walked closer to the table he looked up and smiled broadly.  
"Hello" He said  
"Hello, need some help with that?"  
"I thought that was shy you'd come"  
"So I did" I smiled and sat down opposite him and started to work. We worked in silence the pile quickly finished.  
"I'm thirsty" Merlin said  
"I've got it" I turned around and two cups and a jug of water came flying across the room and landed safely on the table.  
"Pádraigín!" Merlin said while looking around worried. But then he smiled and filled the cup by hand.  
"That's boring"  
"It's difficult with magic"  
"You need to practice then"  
"I can't if Arthur was to find out..."  
"Arthur isn't here"  
"And Gaius doesn't like it when I use magic when not really needed. The same goes for you" He gave me a pointed look.  
"I know. I'm sorry" I looked down into my lap. Merlin watched me as I continued to look down.  
"I'm sorry Pádraigín, I'm just worried someone was to find out about us."  
"I know" I looked into his eyes.  
"How about a walk in the woods tomorrow?"  
"Picking more herbs?" I asked jokingly.  
"No, just you and me. Like old times"  
"I would like that" I smiled. Just then Gaius came back.  
"Ah I see you've finished, very good, very good." I stood up  
"It's time for me to be going"  
"Already? Well if you must. Thank you for helping Merlin out with the herbs"  
"I'm glad I could be of help" I turned towards Merlin  
"Good night, see you tomorrow"  
"Good night"  
I walked to the door and turned around before leaving  
"Good night Gaius"  
"Eh? Oh Good night" He said already deeply hidden behind a book. I smiled and closed the door behind me.

The next morning I woke up early went down to the kitchen to get the Queens breakfast and ignoring the cooks yelling, went up all the stairs to the Queens chambers. I had learned my way quiet well through the castle now, I even knew a few shortcuts so that I wouldn't be held up by any of the knights. When I arrived Merlin was already there.  
"You're late" he said.  
"You're early" I answered back as I put my plate on the table. The Queen and King entered the room and sat down to eat their breakfast. Merlin looked at me, I tried to concentrate on something else and looked out through the window.  
"Something on your mind Pádraigín?" The King asked.  
"What? ... I mean no, sire"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Sire" The King looked at me suspiciously.  
"You must miss it."  
"Miss what Sire?"  
"The life you had in the woods."  
"Not, really Sire, I have it well here in Camelot."  
"But you must still miss the woods"  
"Yes... I suppose sometimes I do, Sire"  
"That is settles then" and he looked at the Queen.  
"What is Sire?" Merlin asked.  
"Well that you and Pádraigín have tomorrow off to go into the woods"  
"Thank you Sire," I said happily  
"One condition though"  
"Yes, Sire?"  
"You bring your dog with you"  
"Off course Sire"  
Merlin and I looked at each other and smiled.  
"I think I am going to change, Pádraigín?" The Queen said as she stood up and walked out of the room. I followed her.

"If you start shining more then you are now, you will start flying soon." The Queen said to me when we were alone.  
"Shining? Flying? What do you mean my Lady?"  
"I mean you, you are shining"  
"Why?"  
"Well I guess we both know why and who it is. It's quite obvious my dear"  
"Is is?"  
"Yes, and now we don't say anything else about it."  
I helped the Queen get dressed for the day and followed her to the great hall. On our way there she said.  
"Merlin is getting a little lightheaded to. Arthur will not be too happy about it. Although I can only smile at it."  
"Why would Merlin be lightheaded my Lady?"  
"For the same reason you are" I looked at her astonished.  
"You really don't know what I am talking about, do you?"  
"No, my Lady"  
the Queen chuckled. "Love" she said "Just love"  
"Love?!" I repeated stupidly "You mean..."  
the Queen nodded  
"Merlin and I aren't in love! We are just friends" I quickly defended myself. And it was true. I didn't feel any different about Merlin now then I'd done 10 years ago. He was my friend. My best friend. The Queen smiled.  
"If you say so"  
We had reached the great hall and the Queen got seated next to the King. I took my place behind them and so the audience started. Villages came with questions, requests and people from outside of Camelot came with news and stories to tell.

When the audiences where done lunch was brought up and after that the knights had their training. This time the Queen would spend reading or doing needlework. At the moment she was teaching me to read and write. I knew the basics. My father had taught me back in Ialdore but that was such a long time ago now. I hardly could remember.

"That will do for today, thank you Pádraigín"  
"Yes, my Lady" I answered as I put the book away.  
"Looking forward to tomorrow?"  
"Yes, my Lady"  
"Good"  
"Are you sure you won't need me at all tomorrow?"  
"I'm absolutely certain." I smiled I was going back for a whole day into the woods.  
"You deserve a day off and so does Merlin. Arthur uses him hard and never really says thank you. And yet you never hear Merlin complain."  
"Not out loud anyway" I mumbled.  
The Queen must have heard me because she started to laugh and said  
" You're probably right"

I left the Queen to get down to the kitchens to get the Queens dinner. On my way down I met Elyan.  
"Oh so your still here. Good I was afraid they'd sent you of somewhere"  
"No I'm still here, why would you think that?" I asked a little surprised.  
"Because I haven't seen you all week."  
"oh" I stared blankly at him. Elyan smiled.  
"And only because of that you thought I had been sent away?" Getting my footing back, Elyan smile faded.  
"Yeah, I did."  
"It never occurred to you to think that I might have been busy?"  
"With what?" Seriously I thought.  
"Oh I don't know scrubbing floors and preparing royal dinners not to mention the laundry." Elyan looked perplexed. I heard laughter from behind me. I turned around to give another snappy answer but stopped myself when I saw that it was only Merlin. He had two plates in his hands.  
"Thought you might need one of those" He said holding out a plate towards me. I took it.  
"Thank you Merlin"  
Elyan huffed and walked past us towards the kitchen.  
"What's wrong with him?" I asked.  
"Don't know. Now come along, we are late" Merlin said cheerfully. I looked suspicious at him as he passed me and walked back towards the King and Queens chambers.  
"Wait for me" I said as I quickly followed him through the corridors.

During dinner Elyan knocked on the door and entered. He looked at me and then to Merlin, he didn't look pleased.  
"My Lord, the knights were wondering if you might be interested in a meeting of the knights about you know who."  
"Ah, yes Elyan. I will follow you in a minute."  
Elyan nodded "Sire" he said and walked back to the door before he closed it he gave Merlin a dirty look he then looked at me as if he was hurt before slamming the door shut behind him. The Queen looked up startled from her dinner.  
"You really should tell Elyan to not slam with the door." She said firmly to her husband. The King looked up surprised this time. First looking to the door then back to her.  
"He's your brother"  
"True, but he is one of your knights! Besides he'll never listen to me"  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm his little sister! The King chuckled and the Queen gave him an angry stare. Which soon turned into a fond smile, she never could be angry with the King for long.  
"But I'm never good with the emotional stuff"  
"Who said he was emotional?"  
"He slammed the door!"  
Now it was the Queens turn to chuckle. The King looked at her.  
"Sorry, Arthur I just couldn't help myself"  
"Hmpf" the Queen smiled.  
"Ok, I'll talk to Elyan tomorrow" The Queen said.  
"Good, thanks, you're an angel" the King said as he stood up, kissed her on her cheek and walked towards the door. He was already outside when he suddenly shouted;  
"MERLIN"  
"Coming" Merlin called back. He gave us an apoplectic smile and run out the door leaving it open behind him. I sighted and walked over to close it behind him.

"You know Elyan rather well don't you?"  
"my Lady?"  
" You spend time with him and the other knights"  
"Yes, my Lady"  
"Have you noticed anything that might have caused this odd behaviour of my brother?"  
Me I thought as I remembered the look he gave me before slamming the door shut. Or Merlin, but why Merlin? They've always been good friends.  
"No, my Lady I haven't"  
"Ah well, I'll have to ask him tomorrow then"

Late that night:  
*knock, knock*  
"Come in, oh Merlin can I help you with anything?"  
"uh, yes Sire"  
"Well spit it out then"  
"Sire I was wondering if..."  
The King smiled and Merlin smiled back broadly.

 **A/N: What is Merlin up to? find out in the next chapter =)**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry that it has taken me almost a year before updating this story again. But RL has been everything but kind to me this year, so my head has been everywhere else but at updating the story. I hope you like the next chapter! And I hope that it won't take me as long to update the next chapter, because this story is far from finished. And there is a part two. All in my head, just need to find the time to type it out...**

 **Also want to thank for the likes, follows and reviews in the time that I've been gone. Means a lot to me! XXX**

 **Chapter XI**

As I come in with the Queens breakfast the next morning they both looked surprised.  
" I thought I'd given you and Merlin the day off? " The King asked.  
" You did Sire, but I couldn't leave until I'd at least given you breakfast and found Eira. "  
" Thank you Pádraigín " The Queen said as I put down her plate.  
" Where's my breakfast? " The King asked.  
" You'd have to ask Merlin, but last time I saw him Gwain was holding him up in the kitchen corridor."  
" Great." The King said as he sunk back into his chair. Just that moment Merlin entered with the Kings breakfast.  
" Breakfast, my Lord." And Merlin put down the plate with a bang on the table. The King gave him a dirty look.  
" You're late!"  
" There's just no pleasing you sometimes.  
The Queen and I both looked away before we burst out laughing.  
" Now of with you. I don't want to see you until tomorrow." The King said.  
" Sire, my Lady." Merlin said and walked towards the door.  
" Have you seen Eira, my Lady?"  
" I have." She said and nodded towards the table. I looked under it and smiled.  
" Hello Eira, are you coming with me and Merlin to the forest today?"  
Eira wagged her tail and got up from under the table and walked towards the door. I followed her and stopped before I closed the door. I re-entered the room and said.  
" Sire, my Lady." I made a bow " Thank you."  
The King and Queen both smile towards me. I close the door and follow after Merlin and Eira.

In the woods I finally relaxed with a sight.  
" What's wrong?" Merlin asks me.  
" Nothing. I'm just so happy right now."  
He smiled down at me " Good."  
" But how can I be, I'm not allowed to be."  
" Off course you are, why wouldn't you be?"  
" Because of Kyrian."  
" What about him?"  
" He's still out there, he'd want his revenge."  
" Yes he is still out there, but the King isn't worried about it and neither should you be."  
" But it's been 4 months since anyone saw him."  
I started to panic.  
" Shh, Pádraigín. It's gonna be ok. Stop worrying. You've got all the Knights of Camelot protecting you. You've got the King and Queen on your side and most importantly you've got me. And you will always have me."

I looked up at him.  
" I've missed you so much." I said with tears in my eyes. " You always knew how to make me feel better."  
" I should hope so." He said smiling. He took my head between his hands and said "I'd do anything to keep you safe. Anything even if that meant I had to reveal my darkest secret."  
" Please Merlin don't. Don't put yourself in danger for me."  
" Why not? I would, honestly I would."  
" I know and I don't want you to get hurt."  
" I Wouldn't."  
" Yes you would. And it would kill me."  
He looked at me in shock.  
" Would it?"  
" Yes it would, you are my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you."  
" oh"  
" So don't do anything stupid. Promise?"  
" I Promise." He sighted and looked away. He continued to walk and I followed him.

" So I'm your best friend then?" He suddenly asked breaking the silence that had settled between us.  
" Of course you are. Who did you think it would be? Apart from Eira of course."  
He smiled.  
" Oh I don't know. I thought one of the knights."  
" Yeah? Which one of them?"  
" I don't know Elyan, Gwain, you name it."  
" You forgot to mention Percival." I was teasing him now. He looked at me and then he started laughing.  
" I'm making a fool of myself aren't I?"  
" Not more than usual." I said as I walked towards the lake that we'd reached and sat down at the shore. I took of my shoes and dipped my feet into the cold water as I looked up at the clouds.  
" That one looks like a castle." I said as I pointed to one of the clouds. Merlin looked up at the sky and smiled. He sat down beside me.  
" That one looks like a rabbit." He pointed at the cloud he was referring too.  
" And that one looks like a dragon." I said pointing at a big cloud.  
" It does." Merlin looked at it dreamingly.  
" I wish I could meet a dragon one day." Merlin looked at me  
" You would?"  
" Wouldn't you." Merlin Shrugged.  
" Oh come on Merlin, you've always had an eye for dragons." Merlin turned red at the ears.  
" Yeah, well they are dangerous."  
" So? You've got magic."  
" Well yeah. But one still could get hurt or something."  
" I don't believe it."  
" What?"  
" You being scared."  
" well... well..." Merlin stuttered turning even more red.

At this moment Eira decided it was time for a dip. She ran in between us and jumped into the water. The water splashed up and both me and Merlin got a shower.  
" Eira!" I complained. She only shook her head and happily swam around in the lake. Merlin looked at her with a fond smile.  
" I like her, she reminds me of you." He said. He looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. Then I sighted and lay down with my feet splashing in the water. I was happy.  
" I've got something for you." Merlin said. I opened my eyes and saw that he was looking at me I sat up and looked at him curiously He took something from his pocket and held it out to me. It was my ring I smiled broadly as I took it from his hand.  
" I thought you might want it back."  
" Thank you Merlin." I hugged him tightly. When I let go I put the ring on my finger and looked into his eyes. Merlin looked back at me and I felt all warm as I looked into those eyes. That was a new feeling. He moved his head closer to mine without breaking eye contact. My heart started raising.

We suddenly sat up straight as Eira came back to us and shook of the water from her fur.  
"Eira!" I shouted. Eira looked at me with surprised eyes and then lay down on the grass next to us with her tongue outside her mouth.  
" _Wasn't that wonderfull?"_ she looked at me. Merlin started to laugh. I looked at him as if he had gone mad.  
" Sorry. But the communication between you." He said still laughing. I looked from him to Eira and back to him and started to laugh too.

We sat there by the lake a while longer.  
" It's time we headed back to Camelot." Merlin said. I nodded and sighted. Merlin helped me back up on my feet and we started our way back. As we came closer to Camelot my mood started to get gloomy. Merlin noticed it quickly.  
" What's wrong Pádraigín?"  
" Nothing" I said quickly.  
" You've always been a bad liar."  
" I know."  
" What's wrong?" He asked again.  
" I'm just sad that this day is over already."  
" Is that all?"  
" Well yeah. I enjoyed it. I wish it wouldn't end."  
" It doesn't have to."  
"Yes it does. We need to get back to our duties."  
" well yeah. But that doesn't mean it would be all gloomy?"  
" Yes it does."  
" There are still a few hours left of the day."  
I looked at Merlin wondering what he could possibly have in mind.  
" How about dinner with me and Gaius?" He asked.  
I looked up at the castle than back at the forest. Merlin was right, there was still a few hours left of our day off. So there was no need to get all gloomy. I looked at Eira.  
" What do you think?" I thought to her.  
* woof* _" what do you think!"_  
" Dinner sounds nice." I said. Merlin took my hand and we walked to Gaius.

The evening was nice. Merlin and I practiced some magic to Gaius biggest frustration. Although he could laugh at our smoke projections. All to soon it was time for me to go.  
" Goodnight Merlin." I said as I gave him a herb leave. He looked at it, Then looked wondering at me.  
" Goodnight Pádraigín." Gaius said and smiled.  
" Goodnight Gaius." I turned towards the door. Merlin gasped, I looked behind me pretending to be startled.  
" What?"  
On Merlin finger sat a little blue butterfly.  
" Goodnight Merlin." I stepped out through the door.  
" Goodnight." I heard Merlin mumble as I closed the door behind me.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to continue with the story. I have 2 more chapters written on paper and so many more in my head before this story is finished. I do hope that I will have more time in the coming year to work and finish the story.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter XXX**

CHAPTER XII

The days went by as usual. The King got irritated with Merlin and the knights laughed it all off on the practice field. Talking about the knights; Gwain and Elyan were still following me around, especially Elyan. I don't know what I've done to him, but he is being awfully nice and giving Merlin dirty looks when he thinks I don't see.

Only yesterday he gave me flowers, today he was waiting for me by my door. I had just returned from my evening rounds and the Queen had sent me away for the knight early.

"Hello" Elyan said as I came walking through the corridor.  
"Elyan." I said not knowing what to do next.  
"walk you home?"  
"I... my room is only a few corridors away. I think I'll be able to find it."  
"Keep you company then?"  
"If you want too" Why had I even said that? Elyan started to walk next to me.  
"How was your day?  
"Busy, yours?"  
"Fine, fine, just fine."  
"Are you ok?" I asked  
"Yeah why?"  
"Nothing" he replied back.

His strange behaviour was making me nervous. I started to play with my ring that I was wearing as a necklace around my neck now.  
"Your ring" Elyan suddenly said. "Arthur gave it back to you?"  
"Well... Merlin did actually."  
"Merlin?!"  
"yes Merlin."  
Elyan sighted and mumbled "Merlin?"  
"What do you have against Merlin anyway?"  
"Nothing" he answered quickly  
"Nothing? Then why are you angry with him?"  
"I'm not angry. I'm... I'm oh never mind"  
"What do you mean 'never mind'. Why are you angry with Merlin?" I started to get angry myself.  
"He's got you, doesn't he!"  
"Me? What has this got to do with me?"  
"Everything"

Elyan started angrily in front of him. I was wondering what Elyan meant. I mean I knew Merlin had me, as in he was my friend, my best friend. But there was no need for Elyan to be angry about that. He had a lot of friends.  
"Is that the only answer I'm gonna get? Everything?"  
"Yes" he was still angry.  
"Fine"  
we had nearly reached my room now. I would be so happy when I could close those doors behind me. suddenly Elyan grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. My first reaction was to defend myself. But if I did I would be in trouble.  
" I love you" Elyan said. I was in shock.  
"Sorry what?"  
"I... I love you" He said again.  
"Why?" I heard myself say.  
"Because you are the most beautiful person I've ever behold and you are smart, funny... Do I need to say more?"  
"No" I whispered.

This couldn't be true. Although the Queen had warned me about this, more than once. Suddenly Elyan pushed me closer against the wall, I couldn't move.  
"Please Pádraigín tell me you love me too." He said as he moved his head closer to mine.  
"I can't."  
"You can't ?"  
"The King and Queen I'd get fired" I was just rambling now.  
" I think my sister would understand." He smiled and moved closer again.  
"NO!" I shouted. Elyan flew back and hit the opposite wall and lay there unconscious.

 _**MERLIN POV**  
_ Merlin was off a little later than normal. He hurried along to Gwen. *knock, knock*  
"Come in, Hello Merlin can I help you?"  
"Yes, have you seen Pádraigín?"  
"Yes, I sent her home early"  
"Oh... thanks Gwen... I mean my Lady"  
Gwen smiled "Merlin"  
"Yes?"  
"Nothing...Goodnight Merlin."  
"Goodnight Gwen... my Lady" Merlin bowed and left the room. Gwen smiled; they were good friends it still was strange hearing him call her my Lady sometimes. Especially on unofficial moment like these. Besides he called Arthur my his given name often enough. She would have to tell him this sometime soon.

Merlin hurried towards Pádraigín's room. As he rounded a corner he could see her and Elyan stand there talking. He was just about to say hello when Elyan suddenly closed in on Pádraigín. Merlin turned around and left, he felt really hurt. As he rounded the corner of the next corridor he suddenly heard Pádraigín shout. He hurled around and hurried back through the corridor as he reached the spot he just left he saw Elyan unconscious on the floor and Pádraigín looking at him in shock...

** _PÁDRAIGÍN's POV**_

She heard running steps through the corridor. This was it. They would find out who she really was and they'd send her away or worse burn her at the stake. Just now as she had finally found a place to call home. The running steps came closer, she looked at the spot they came from it was Merlin. He quickly scanned the scene.

"What happened?" He asked with concern in his voice.  
"He, he, he and I screamed and he, he flew... I think he... he is unconscious. "  
"Mordred" Merlin mumbled as he came up to hug me. I hugged him back tightly.  
"Mordred ?" I asked. There came more running steps through the corridor.  
"I will tell you later. First we need to get out of this one" He looked around and found a piece of stone. He gave it to me.  
"Change this into something"  
"Into what?"  
"Anything"  
I looked at the stone...

The running steps arrived. It was Gwain and the King.  
"What happened?" the King asked looking at Merlin.  
"I don't know, I just arrived" he said. * _well thanks Merlin*_ I thought.  
"Pádraigín?" The King looked at me now.  
"I was getting water and suddenly someone attacked me so I hit him with this jug. Only it turned out to be Elyan. I... I didn't mean to hit him unconscious. I didn't mean to hit him at all."  
"Well you did. And pretty hard too by the looks of it."  
Gwain chuckled. The king looked angry towards him and Gwain looked away.  
"We better take him to Gaius. Merlin."  
"Yes Sire."  
They lifted up Elyan and left.

"So what happened?"  
"I told you"  
"Yes, so you did. But what I meant was why you thought you were attacked?"  
"He came out of nowhere and grabbed my arm"  
"So you hit him?"  
"I've lived in the woods most of my life. It's always about surviving. I guess when he grabbed my hand my survival instincts just kicked in." The King smiled.  
"It's a shame you're a girl, you'd make a great Knight.  
" I don't know how to use a sword, Sire."  
"That can always be taught."  
I smiled vaguely and looked at the jug in my hands.  
"Let's not say anymore about it." The King said and walked past me towards Gaius.  
"I hope he will be alright." I said.  
"Me too." The King said while rounding the corner.

I brought the jug with me and put it on the little table in my room. I went to the window and looked out over Camelot.  
What had just happened? I had to ask Merlin first thing in the morning and what or who was Mordred? I sighted and turned back in towards the room. My eyes fell on the jug again. There was something wrong with it. I looked at it closely that's when I saw it. This was not a jug from Camelot. The sigils was wrong.

 **A/N: I hope you liked the new chapter. Once again I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update the story. xx**


End file.
